Proving Eternal Love
by Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer
Summary: It's Fiona's adventure anniversary with Cake. She ends the day with a party at Gumball's place but finds Marshall Lee there. What will happen between the good little girl and bad little boy?
1. Adventuring Anniversary

**This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me ifI'm not that good. btw I'm on my kindle so forgive also if there are any typos. let me tell you about myself a little first. I'm sixteen, I'm a sophomore, i have a boyfriend, i love and dream of singing, my hobbies are drawing and making YouTube videos. if you want to check it out my channel is Pokerania. don't ask my friend made it and i really want to change it. i love adventure time So much and I'll probably only be doing adventure time stories. especially fionna and cake stories**. **Ok let's to my fiolee story.**

** Fiona woke up to Cake staring at her standing on all fours on her stomach. She was smilingvery eagerly for some reason.**

** "Cake what did you do?" Fiona asked with concern and suspicion for her kitty sister.**

** "Nothing. Just made some bacon pancakes for my best sister ever for our ten year anniversary as adventuring buddies." Cake sang with her eyes wide and her big grin.**

** "Oh yeah i almost forgot. So what do you have planned today?" Fiona asked sitting up as Cake stepped back sitting at the foot of the bed.**

** "Well i figured we could go see if tree trunks has any Apple pies for us, then go slay some why wolves, and at the end of the day party over in the candy kingdom with Gumball." **

** "Yeah! APPLE PIE TIME!" Fiona cheered lifting her arms up in the air. She grabbed her bunny hat, changed into her favorite blue shirt and dark blue skirt and grabbed her green pack stuffingher sword in.**

**after finishing the bacon pancakes and having to deal with Cake singher bacon pancakes song the entire morning, Fiona jumped on Cake's back and rode totree trunks place.**

** "Hey TT. Where's the pie at? I've been hankering for some pies." Cake said rubbing her paws together.**

** "Well it's right here Cake. I even put icing on it in the shape of you guys as tribute for protecting my apples for so many years." TT said holding the pie out.**

** "Sweet babies! That's one gorgeous looking piece of pie." Cake cheered**

** "smells great too." Fiona said breathing in the smell.**

** "Oh Fionai almost forgot, i have a present for you." TT said holding out a yellow box with red apples decorating the paper. Fiona ripped it open to see a red Apple shaped pendant perfectly able to fit the handle of her sword.**

** "Awesome TT Thanks a mathematical bunch." **

** After eating the pie the day past with why wolf fighting and a bunch of thanks from the princes and kings of different kingdoms. But now it was time for Gumball's party. Originally Fiona would have dressed up fancy, even though it would be Cake forcing her, but Gumball insisted that she dress normal. But Cake wanted to look good for Lord monochromocorn(excuse my misspelling) So she wore a seafoam blue ribbon. **

**: I hope you liked my first chapter. I'll be doing more later. tell me what you think. Marshall: Hey when do i come in?! Me: Soon Marshall be patient you butt. Marshall: Whatever. call me when i come in. I'm gonna go play my axe bass for a while. **


	2. Partying with Candy People

**Sorry if my last chapter was short. Surprisingly I'm getting two chapters done in one day. Marshall on the other hand has been of no help. All he's done is play his guitar, which i actually like, and mess up my hair while writing this. Sometimes i feel like it's my boyfriend messing up my hair like he always does. Marshall: Who can blame you? I'm the best guitarist ever. Andi just mess upyour hair because I'm bored and it reminds me of Fiona's. only brown. Me: Whatever you bunk. if i had the time i would beg you to teach me guitar. But whatever. back to the party.**

** "Do you think there will be a bunch of presents?" Fiona asked "Duh. it's probably out back taller then this castle." Cake replied. "Wanna go scope it before we head in?" "No way. That's not fair for anyone." "Fine!" **

** Fiona walked in and suddenly the room filled with the sound of "SURPRISE!" screams. Of course Gumball was in the front looking royal as always. "Thanks everyone." Fiona cheered. Gumball suddenly walked over to her and stood beside her facing everyone. "We are here to celebrate ten years of protection from the beautiful Fiona the human and Cake the cat. Even though Fiona has saved me many times, and faced through my many science experiments, I'm honored to be her friend." Gumball speeched. Fiona blushed at the word beautiful. She may have turned him down but she still had some feelings for him. His cute curved figure, his sweet smell, his wonderful personality. Cake nudged her leg and winked. She looked down and gave Cake an angry embarrassed look. Everyone spread out and began to party. Fiona, still watching at the entrance, noticed a dark figure float through the crowd. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans with the ends folded up, and maroon sneakers. He had black hair that rested on his face perfectly and his skin was grayish green. he had two red dots on his neck and two fangs eminated from his mouth. He seemed to have a guitar in the shape of a bass slung behind him. **

** "Hey Fi. What's going on? " He asked floating towards her. "Hey Marshall. it's awesome so far." Fiona replied. Cake suddenly shivered behind Fiona's leg in fear. "Hey cake why don't you go find Lord?" Fiona asked. "G-good idea Fiona." Cake said stretching up to Marshall's level. "But I'll still be watching you vampire." Marshall gave a smirk showingthat she could trust him even though she didn't believe him. "So what kinds of presents have you gotten so far?" Marshall asked. "Just a sword pendant from TT." Fiona replied showing her pink crystal sword with the matching pendant. "Cool. Want my present now orlater?" Marshall asked. Fiona looked wide eyed with her big beautiful blue eyes. "Now please NOW!" "Alright alright." Marshall held out a necklace with a skull as the charm with blue diamonds in the eye sockets. "Aww thanks Marshall." Fiona said putting it on. "There's something better. Put your thumb on the face." Marshall said pointing at the necklace. Fiona did as told and a blue light snaked down her free arm and formed a black sword with blue fire. Fiona looked at it with awe almost drooling. "This is awesome Marshall thanks so much." She quickly hugged her best friend tight. "Your...welcome...now please...stop...crushing...ME!" Marshall said trying to breath. "Oops sorry about that." Fiona said stepping back blushing. *She's so cute when she blushes* Marshall thought to himself' "Hey Fiona Come on it's time to open our presents." Cake said floating above on Lord's back. "Come on Marshall lets go." Fiona said pulling him by his wrist to the throne. One by one Fiona and Cake opened their presents. Fiona got a bunch of swords and cake got a bunch of cat nip, cat toys, and a bracelet from Lord. Fiona loved them all but not as much as Marshall's. The night went by and Fionastarted to get tired. "Hey Gumball is it ok if i head home early? I'm pooped." Fiona asked. "Can i give you my present first?" Gumball asked a little discouraged that she had to leave so early. "Yawn* Sure why not." Gumball held out a photo frame with a picture of him and Fiona smiling with a fainted ice queen behind them. "Awwthat was the first day we met." Fiona said smiling with dark circles under her eyes. "And the first day She saved your gummy butt." A voice said behind Fiona. Marshall appeared and gave his usual smirk at Gumball. "Shut up vampire. Don't you have a kingdom to rule?" Gumball asked with anger. "I'm on vacation." Marshall said sticking his tongue out. "It's really sweet gumball thanks so much." Fiona said giving him a hug. gumball put his head over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Marshall. Marshall rolled his eyes. "Hey Fi want me to take you home? Cake is probably worried about you." Marshall said. "Thanks Marshall. I'dbetter get going. Thanks for the party gumball." Fiona said. Marshall picked her up bridal style and flew to the tree house. "Fiona do you still like him?" Marshall asked. "Who? Gumball? No we'rejust friends." Fiona said holding on tight. they finally landed in front of the tree house. "You know all those presents we're awesome but i think my necklace is the best." Fiona said. "Thanks for everything tonight Marshall. Want to hang out tomorrow and test this baby out on some pixies?" Fiona asked. "Sounds awesome." "Goodnight" Fiona said walking to her door. "Night" Marshall said in response. Before Fiona went in and Marshall flew off, She quickly ran back and hugged Marshall. "You're the best vampire i ever met." "I'm the only vampire you ever met." "Which makes it more special. Well I'd better head in.. See you tomorrow." Marshall flew off and blushed before Fiona could see. "I can't believe She hugged me. I've been waiting for that for a while. can't wait to see that sword in use tomorrow."**

**Marshall: Finally you put me in. But why did you have you make Fiona drag me? My wrist hurts now. Me: Oh don't be such a baby bat. you heal instantly. you should have played a song rather than watch her open presents. Marshall: Hey it's your story. Me: True. Hope you liked the party. Tell me what you think. Please tell Marshall to stop being a baby to please. i don't want him to bite me. Marshall:Hey!**


	3. Starting the Day with Pixies

**Wow i can't believe I'm getting my third chapter done within one day of starting this story. Good thing Marshall is asleep. I was able to take a break and hang out with my boyfriend. Hopefully Marshall doesn't get jealous. Don't tell him i said that or else he'll tease me about it. Back to the story**

** "There you are. How was the rest of the party?" Cake asked pausing her game on BMO. "Awesome. Gumball gave me a photo from when we first met and Marshall flew me home." Fiona answered. "Aww that Gumball. Such the perfect gentleman for my Fi. Marshall didn't give you any trouble though?" Cake said showing her claws. "Come on Cake. I may have feelings for him a smidgen but i don't know if he still likes me after i rejected him. And no Marshall didn't give me any trouble. look at the gift he gave me." Fiona answered showing off her black sword. "Probably stole it from his own mother no doubt." Cake said rolling her eyes. "Whatever it's still the best present of the day." "Speaking of presents. i never gave you mine." Cake said getting up climbing up to the bedroom leaving Fiona by herself. Cake came back down with a scrapbook. It had a small picture of Fiona and cake on the front. . Fiona opened it and inside were pictures in order from the years. From Fiona and Cake with their dad as babies, them getting the Enchiridion, eating pies with TT, Fiona standing on top of ice queen, Fiona in a shade of purple from one of Gumball's experiments while Cake was green. There was even one with Marshall Lee teaching Fiona how to play his axe bass a little. **

** "Aww Cake. This is so special. Thanks." Fiona said squeezing Cake. "We make a great team." "Yes i know." Cake said hugging Fiona purring. When they separated Fiona yawned. "Well I'm gonna head up to bed. You can stay up if you'd like." Fiona said. "Alright Fi." Cake said going back to get game.**

**NEXT DAY**

** Fiona woke up to a knock at the door. She looked out the window you see Marshall Lee standing at the door. He was wearing a grey button shirt, same jeans as yesterday, but carrying not only his axe bass, a black and red umbrella to cover him from the sun. "Oh glob!" Fiona said to herself. Luckily she was so tired last night that she didn't even change her clothes. So she grabbed her hat, stuffed her hair in her hat, grabbed her necklace, and flung on her pack. She jumped down, stoppedand said "Cake I'm going to go hang outwith Marshall be back later." Cake looked surprised but didn't have enough time to answer. Fiona had already been out the door. "Hey Marshall sorry i took so long. i guess i slept in a bit." She blushed explaining herself. "It's cool. I did the same thing a bit too. i honestly thought you'd be headed to my place first." Marshall replied. "Ready to slay some pixies?" "Gotmy necklace." Fiona answered and began to walk. "Want a strawberry? I managed to grab some red food on my way out." Fiona asked holding out a big red strawberry. "Thanks Fi I'm starving." He grabbed the fruit and sucked the color away. Fiona giggled a little. She thought it was so cool that he could do that along with the floating and stuff. "So where did you get this sword necklace anyway?" Fiona asked. "Oh i just picked it up in an old night-o-sphere thrift store." Marshall said *Actually i made it myself but i don't want to sound like a softy in front of you* Marshall to himself.**

**AN : Sorry I'm cutting this chapter a bit short. I guess i got a little off track with the time in the story. But at least Marshall stopped being a butt and helped with ideas. Maybe he's just going Fiona will read it and fall for him. Marshall: Hey that's private. Aren't you supposed to be getting all the credit? Me: Maybe but some stories have two authors instead of one. And besides isn't this why this story is about Fiolee? Marshall: I guess. i just ask you don't take me and Fiona to tier fifteen. or at least don't tell cake and the audience. Me: Not making any promises. Nowget back to hitting pixies.**


	4. Pixies and Ice Queens

**Again, I'm sorry for any typos as well as the short chapters. this is my first story after all. I'm going to try and shorten the conversations i keep having with Marshall and try to stayontrack more. anyway, back to pixie hitting. btw I'm going to test something out with this chapter and try to do different POV. Please R&R How you think i did as well as any ideas you have for this story. tots up for suggestions.**

** Gumball POV**

** "Did you see how Fiona hugged me peppermint maid? I can tell She does like me. All i need to do is find some way to win her over before that Marshall Lee takes her. Any ideas?" i asked walking around in my lab with my pinkish white lab coat and goggles.**

** "Maybe a romantic date around Aaa?" PM suggested.**

** "No then she'd think me as the ice queen again. No this time i need to think of her interests this time." I said putting my goggles down.**

** "I don't know Prince you know her better than me. Why don't you go take a walk for a while?" PM suggested**

** "good idea. I'll be back soon." I took my coat off andheaded out the castle. "Maybe watching some pixies willclear my head." I said headed for the pixie kingdom until i saw Fiona and Marshall Lee. Oh Fiona. you may wear and look the same everyday but you keep getting more beautiful. i hid in a bush far enough away from them. **

** "I just can't get over how bombastic this sword is Marshall." Fiona said swinging her black sword with blue flames. "Well you should stop drooling over it or you'll put the flames out." Marshall teased. Oh how i hated it when he teased her. She didn't deserve that.**

** "If i do I'll just get flameprince to light it up again." Fiona replied. "Now come on I'm itching to slay some pixies." **

** Marshall Lee POV**

** Fiona looked so awesome with that sword. How strong, brave, and beautiful she looked. wait did i just call Fiona beautiful? Oh glob I'm in love with Fiona. **

** the day went great. We practically slayed the entire pixie army. Suddenly a meniacle (i seriously can't spell for my life) rang through the area. **

** "Ah ha haha ha ha! Should'vestayed in your castle my gummy prince." The ice queen yelled. **

** Fiona and i looked confused. Why did ice queen freeze something behind the bush? we then learned What it was. Great, gumbutt getting kidnapped again.**

** "GUMBALL!" Fiona screamed. She used her sword to shoot blue fire at the ice queen. It hurt her somuch that she dropped the ice ball with a gummycenter. Now that's what i call a gum wad.**

** "Marshall get gumball, I'll take care of ice queen." Fiona demanded. i nodded, took my bass and started to hack away at the ice until CRACK! It split in two.**

** "Next time watch where you aim that thing. could've cut my head off." Gumball said brushingif invisible dust from his shirt and collar. I never understood that collar of his. How it was practically a wall around his neck. either he was a terrible fashion designer or he was afraid I'd bite him. tough to tell which one. **

** "Why do you keep taking all the princes that i like and not the ones i don't like?!" Ice queen screamed.**

** "It's not my fault you can't keep one guy for more than five minutes." Fiona replied. **

** "You'll pay for that!" Ice queen hissed**

** Fiona had the upper hand. But ice queen managed to cut her side pretty badly. i was about to jump in to help until Fiona defeated her with one final blow of blue fire. **

** Fiona POV**

** My side hurt like heck. i can never take the sight of blood. everything went dark. I remember falling hard on the ground. All i could think about was if Marshall wasn't being attacked by the icequeen. **

** OMG my first cliffhanger. Marshall: Where's cake in all this? Me: Duh...playing BMO. Marshall: Through all this? For a cat with good hearing she's easily distracted. Me: What about you? When will you be getting to singing? Marshall: How am i supposed to know? Right now all I'm worried about is my Fi.**


	5. When Answers are Given

**Marshall: What is it with you and apologizing? Me: I don't know. I'm trying to clear things up i guess. Marshall: Well stop or pretty soon I'll get out of this story. Me: NO! Fine I'll stop. Marshall: And for once try not to do an author's note thing everything. Me:What evs.**

** Fiona POV**

** I slowly woke up to a light shining down on me. i slowly sat up then cringed at the pain in my side. I moved my shirt to see a bandage wrapped around my side with a large red spot on it. I looked around the room. There was balloons and flowers everywhere. But sitting at the chair asleep was Marshall with Cake on his lap. On the table beside me was a tray of hospital food which mostly just consisted of candy. But the chocolate strawberries and cherries weredrained of their color. obviously Marshall got hungry. I took the cup slowly and sipped it. It tasted like fresh warm chocolate chip cookies. It tasted so good i couldn't help but mmmmmm at the deliciousness. It sent a warm chill down my spine that i layed back down. My movement seemed to wake Marshall up. **

** "Fiona?" He whispered enough not to wake up cake. **

** I moved up my bed to sit against the backboard. **

** Marshall POV**

** Wow. What a tough chick. "How are you feeling?" I whispered softly "****Fine. my side hurts though but I've been in worse." Fiona said. I still didn't like seeing my Fi in pain. "How long was i out for?" Fiona asked. "About three months." "THREEMONTHS?!" Fiona asked but not loud enough towake up cake. "Na I'm just kidding. You've only been out for a few hours." I teased at Fiona's gulliblness. "If i wasn't hurt I'd so punch you in your cheek meat right now." Fiona said annoyed. i rolled my eyes. I used my powers to pick cake up from my lap without disturbing her and placed her on the chair after i got up. "I'll go get Gumbutt to see if he can't let you out of this stupid place." i said walking out stealing an Apple covered in caramel from Fiona's tray. "Hey." Fiona complained. I rolled my eyes again and let the Apple roll down my arm back on her tray. "I'm just kidding Fi. Get some rest and chill." I walked out to go find prince gummy.**

** Fiona POV**

**I needed to know what happened after i passed out. So i shook cake up. "Hey cake wake up." Cake slowly woke up from her cat nap. "Oh Fiona you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked sitting up. "Like my side is covered in red junk. What happened after i passed out?" I asked lightly holding my bandages. "Oh you should have seen it. The ice queen managed to battle a little more but Marshall beat the stuff out of her. He took you and flew you here while i carried the frozen Gumball back here. Ice queen's penguins carried her back to her place. After Gumball warmed uphe patched you up." Cake explained. I blushed thinking about the answer to my next question. "Did he see anything?" I covered my chest up with my blanket. "Trust your sister baby, i made sure no one saw nothing. If anyone did I'd scratch their brains out." I giggled imagining cake doing that to Gumball. "Cake do you think Marshall likes me?" I asked taking a bite of a candy bar. "He'd better not. I don't want him turning my baby sis into a vampire." Cake said. "Come on Cake I'm serious." I demanded. "Probably. He did seem dooper worried about you after you passed out." I blushed. "Why do you like him?" Cake asked raising one eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't know maybe. But i still need to decide if i still like Gumball." I replied. "Someone's emotional exhausted. You'd better get some rest. I need to go find Gumball." Cake said placing the blanket over me and tucking me in. She lightly rubbed my head and walked out.**

** Gumball POV**

** "No Marshall. I'm telling you if she leaves now she won't fully heal. Her wound hasn't cleared up yet. Why are you so interested in her leaving anyway?" I asked. "Maybe because this place is boring and i need to get out of her and get my bass." Marshall explained. "Why don't you just go get it right now? It's not like she'll leave while you're gone. Don't worry I'll take care of her." I said gesturing to myself with a small bow. "Oh no. I'm not leaving Fi here by herself until she's all better." Marshall said leaning against the wall in mid air. "Why don't i just have one of my banana guards go grab it then?" I suggested. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I really wanted to go see Fiona more. To not only keep an eye on her healing, but to try and get closer to her more than Marshall. If he left to get his guitar, I'd have a good amount of time to win her over. "No! I worked hard to get my house smelling like the night-o-sphere and I'm not letting your servants stink it up with gummy candy smell." Marshall snapped showing his fangs. "If i didn't know any better I'd say you like Fiona." I teased. "What? No way man. I just want to be there for her like a real friend." Marshall replied blushing. Funny, i thought vampires couldn't blush. "mhm. whatever fang boy. Why don't you go eat something? I need to go check on something with peppermint maid." I said walking away. Little did he know i was headed to Fiona's room. At least with Marshall eating some red food I'd have some time with her. **

** Marshall POV**

** Why did Bubba want me out so badly? Something's up with him. I need to investigate this. But since Fiona stopped me from eating that Apple i was a little hungry. So i floated down to the cafeteria. After i finished eating the red of some licorice whips, cherry lollipops, and other red candy, i went invisible to follow Bubba. LIAR! He's not going to PM, he's going to see Fi. What's that guy doing with my girl? Well she's not my girl yet but I'm planning on it soon. **

** Fiona POV**

** Gumball just walked in to check on me. "How's the best adventurer ever?" He asked. He never said that before. i could feel my cheeks burn up. "Good. My side hurts a little but I'll be fine. Where did Marshall go? He said he went looking for you. Cake even went to find you too." I asked. "I saw Cake heading home after that vampire came to ask me bunk. I think i remember Marshall saying something about going to get his axe bass." Gumball explained. "Oh" I said disappointed that cake left without me. "Look Fiona I'm sorry that icequeen ruined your day yesterday." Gumball apologized. "It's cool. Hey why were you behind that bush anyway? Were you spying on us?" I asked a bit angry and concerned. I could immediately tell that he paled out. "Oh, umm i was just tying my shoe during a walk?" Gumball attempted to sound convincing. "You were spying. Gumball What the glob!" I screamed. "I'm telling the truth Fiona." Gumball said still pale. "Gumball you turn pale when you lie. I can't believe this. I don't care if I'm hurt I'm getting out of here." I managed to get into wheelchair and rolled out to the hallway finding cake. "Can i at least roll you out?" Gumball begged. Knowing his persistence i let him roll me out. "Come on cake we're leaving." I said as she hopped on my lap. "Why? You're still hurt." Cake asked. "I'll explain it to you later." I said seeing Marshall outside. "Hey Marshall. Wanna come hang out at the tree house and play some BMO?" I asked. I turned to Gumball giving him an angry look as he walked back into the building shedding a tear. "Sure. What's up with Bubba butt?" Marshall asked rolling me in the direction of the house. "Apparently he was spying on you and me before he got kidnapped. What a jerk." I said pounding the arm rest lightly. "Always knew he had some amount of rotten candy in him." Marshall teased smirking his teeth out. **


	6. When Everything Starts

**Fiona POV**

**"Hey Fi you mind if i go see Lord do you? I haven't seen him in a few weeks since he went in that vacation in the Crystal dimension with his family." "No come on, first you almost ditch me at the hospital and now on our way home?" i asked feeling abandoned somewhat. "AWw Come on Fi you andme can play BMO." Marshall saidputting his head next to mine. "Alright Fine. go have fun." I said shewing Cake. "Thanks Fi. But if he gives youany trouble i want you to take your old wooden sword and stab him where it should be." Cake whispered. I never heardher threaten like that before. i stared at her wide eyed. "Ready to head in?" I asked looking up at Marshall. He wheeled me in and i managed to plop myself on the couch. "Before we pay BMO i think i should sing something. music is the best medicine." Marshall said floating tuning his guitar. "I thought laughter was the best medicine?" "That's only if you're in a slump." Marshall replied**

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

** "Wow Marshall that was awesome." I said. Hearing him sing that song reminded me of Gumball betraying me. "i never thought you'd write a love song." I said. "Yeah it's about someone i knew." Marshall blushed. "cool. Let's play some BMO" I said. I reached down to grab my favorite controller on the floor but my side hurt that i accidentally fell off the couch. "You alright?" Marshall said floating down to help. "Yeah I'm fine." When he helped me up we were merely centimeters way from each other. I could tell he was blushing as well as me. I was pulled into the moment. I tilted my head, closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine. They were cold but at least they didn't burn me like flame Prince. When we separated i blushed like a tomato. "Umm. I'd better go change my bandages." I said blushing like crazy pushing my bangs out of the way. Marshall nodded. I went up trying to be non-chalaunt like. "I can't believe i just kissed him. And it felt...good." I said to myself changing my bandages. I headed back down to Marshall strumming chords on his guitar. "Ready for some BMO?" I asked. I went to grab my controller but Marshall went to grab it to until we touched hands. "Look I'm sorry about earlier." Marshall said blushing. "It's fine. You did nothing wrong." I said lying down on his chest. He put his hand on my head. I suddenly felt safe even though I'm not the one needing safety. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend?" I whispered. "I guess so we can get to that video game now?" Marshall asked. "Yeah. But who was that song for anyway?" I asked. "You of course. I know you liked Bubba and got hurt from him spying So i wrote that song to cheer you up." I blushed a little and kissed Marshall on the check grabbing the controller.**

** Marshall POV**

** Wow. I'm dating Fi now. That kiss felt like wizard woman's(opposite of magic man) magic but in a good way. We played an old video game from before the mushroom war. It was called Halo Four. I don't know Why it was called that. I thought halos were supposed to be on angels. or in this case, my Fi. "What is this game about Marshall?" Fi asked. "Apparently this is What humans thought What the future would be like. I guess they were wrong." I answered. "Ha i beat you again." Fi cheered. "Only because, like a great boyfriend i am, i let you win." I said gesturing myself. "Yea right." Fiona sang. We played for hours. We then watched a movie. Fiona eventually fell asleep hugging my chest. After the movie was over i floated her up to her bed, tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and headed home in the night. **


	7. Notice

**I am having straight up writer's block right now. Not even Marshall is of any help. He's still all day dreaming about Fiona. Please give me some suggestions. I know Zelda 83 wanted lemon grab, I'll put him in later on when gumball gets closer to Fi and some want tier 15, I'm not gonna have them do that until my time lapse. which Will probably be in the next couple or So chapters depending on how things go. Please help me with my block. Amazing how I'm not even at ten chapters yet and already i have more than 1000 viewers. **


	8. Second Chances

**Me: So that's what you were doing instead of chatting it up with me. You went to woo Fiona. Marshall:** Again,** your story. You made me do it. By the way, Thanks for that kiss between me and Fi. Me: No problem. **

** Fiona POV**

** "Fiona! Fiona wake up!" Cake screamed shaking me awake. I have no idea how i got into bed. But cake was shaking me So much i couldn't focus on that. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked lightly pushing cake off. "It's Gumball. He sent one of his guards. Says they need you asap." Cake explained. "Ok call him and tell him I'll be there soon." I said rubbing my head. I looked to my nightstand as Cake ran downstairs. There was a note with a bottle next to it. **

** Dear Fiona,**

** Yesterday was so much fun. You fell asleep on me last night so i carried you up. Meet me at my house today if you're free. If you're busy saving prince gummy just give me a call and I'll be cool with it. I meant to give this to you last night but you were already asleep. It's psyclops tears. It should heal your wounds. I don't know why gum butt didn't think of it before. anyways, see you soon.**

** Love,**

** Marshall Lee**

** printed next to his name was the outline of a red heart with three drops leaving it. Right after i read the word "Love" I immediately smiled. I soon returned to reality, put the tears on my wound, got ready and left for Gumball's place. I really wasn't in the mood to see him after What he did but if i didn't go cake would be all like ,"****_That's what adventurers do. They help anyone in need. ANYONE!"_**

**Gumball POV**

** I really needed to find a way to get my Fi back. I know i made a mistake and i needed to get her as my friend again. I'm going to try and pretend that i need her help on a scientific emergency and if all goes well I'll ask her for lunch. Fiona then burst through the door carrying the sword Marshall Lee gave her. It may have been from Marshall but it still made her look beautiful. "Gumball is everything ok?! Is it the Ice Queen again? Another zombie invasion? " Fiona asked rushed. I could tell that she ran here. "No no no. I just need your help on a scientific emergency." i replied. I could tell she was a little disappointed. She had that *****_i came here all the way for this?* _****look. i led her to my lab where i was creating a new formula for invisibility. "Fiona i just need you to hold this beaker as tight as you can." I said. Again she got that look on her face. She held it like i told her as i put the ingredients in. "Now can you please test it out for me? If I'm correct you should only be invisible for half an hour." Fiona drank half the formula, wiped her mouth, and burped. I giggled along with her at that point. She suddenly began to turn transparent. "Woah it's working." Fiona said as She disappeared. "Fiona where are you?" I asked holding my arms out.**

** Fiona POV**

** i got a great idea on how to get back on him. Maybe it was Marshall rubbing off on me or my eagerness to get revenge. I snuck up behind him, took his goggles off his head and ran out of the room. "Hey! Fiona i know that's you get back here." I heard Gumball say behind me. I stood on top of his thrown and teased him a little. When i turned back to normal i gave them back to him. "That's for hurting me." I got down. "ok ok I'm sorry." Gumball said brushing his goggles off. "Can i go now?" I asked. "Well Fiona i was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch? It's not a date. I'm having a few friends too. I'm having LM, and FP and his girlfriend Rosey." Gumball asked. I didn't know whether to be mad or not but, like cake taught me, you should always give people a second chance. "Sounds like fun, I'll go get Marshall and see if he wants to come." I said running out. **

** Gumball POV**

** Great. Now that blood sucker is coming. The one guy I'm trying to keep Fiona from and she goes and invites him. Well I'd best get the lunch ready. This day is going to suck more than Marshall at a red food buffet unless i can distract Fiona from him.**

**I know i said i had writer's block but this came to my head during school. I'm still a bit in block So still up for suggestions on what to happen next. i really want to try and get one or two chapters done each day so i don't disappoint you guys. but with the musical coming up in my school it's just a little hard coming up with ideas. pitch me some and I'll be very grateful**


	9. Picnic Time

**Sorry I've been delaying for a few days. I've been having a nasty cough and i just feel miserable. But thanks to some of you reviewers. Marshall also has been helping a little. Just like Fiona, he played me some music to try and make me feel better. Not such a bad little boy is he? ok that might be a little too far from his character description. *cough cough * Ok back to the story.**

** Fiona POV**

** "Come on marshy. It'll be fun." I said talking to Marshall on the phone. "No! He hurt you and I'm not going." Marshall yelled back. "Please? Just give him a second chance. I'll bring all the red food i have in the tree house." I replied giving it my last hope to convince. "Fine. I'll see you soon." Marshall said sounding defeated. "Thanks marshy. Love you." I cheered. I hung up the phone. "What did i just hear?!" Cake asked walking into the living room. "Oh nothing. just inviting Marshall to lunch with gumball and friends today." I replied hoping she didn't hear that last part with Marshall. Cake walked up to me and narrowed her eyes on me. "What's going on with you and him?" She asked suspiciously. "Nothing.!" I said raising my arms in the air. "Tell me now or no meatloaf tonight." Cake yelled. "you wouldn't dare." I whispered. "You bet i will. now tell me!" She yelled one last time. "Ok ok. Me and Marshall are..." I choked trying to say the last word knowing she'll be mad. "...dating." i whispered the last word blushing. **

** Cake POV**

** I couldn't believe it. My little Fi is dating that blood sucker. Before i knew it i was outraged. "What the GLOB!" I screamed. "Cake look. I know you expected me and gumball but there's something different about Marshall." Fiona explained. I don't like Marshall but i don't want to keep my sis from something that makes her happy. "urg, fine. I'll give him a chance. But if he gets out of line..." I said suddenly being interrupted. "He won't Cake i promise." Fiona said. "Now come on we gotta go meet Marshall at the candy kingdom." Fiona said. "Thanks Cake for understanding." "Yea Yea yea." I said walking out. We met Marshall at the pond in the woods. As always he was playing his axe bass waiting for us wearing his giant Sun hat. "Hey Fi. What's going on?" He asked not keeping his eyes off his guitar. "Nothing. I told Cake about you and me." Fiona said blushing a little. "Yea i know everything." I hissed through my teeth. "Did Fi tell you that we did tier fifteen?" Marshall asked. Oh no they better not have. "WHAT!? FIONA!?" I screamed. "Marshall!?" Fiona screamed. "I'm just kidding cat. We only kissed." Marshall giggled floating above me with his hands on his face as though he was laying on his stomach. "Yea and i don't even know what that is." Fiona added. "Can we get to that picnic with gumwad already?" Marshall asked putting his arm around Fiona's waist. "Yea let's go I'm starving. I even brought you every red food in my house like i promised." Fiona said holding out a sack. "Awwsweet thanks Fi." Marshall said trying to reach for the bag. "Eh eh eh not until we get to the kingdom." Fiona said wiggling her finger. I loved How Fiona had him under control. "Grrrr fine. Let's go." Marshall said upset. He lowered his head leveling with his shoulders and floating beside Fi. **

** Fiona POV**

** I didn't like seeing my new boyfriend upset. "Here you can have one strawberry." I said holding out one from the sack. "Thanks Fi." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed just like the strawberry. "Marshall. Not in front of cake." I complained. "Why should we care what She thinks of our love? i don't mind." I said smirking his adorable smile. We finally made it to the castle garden of the candykingdom. sitting at a picnic table was PG, FP, Rosey, and LM. Rosey and FP were sitting on aluminum foil to keep from burning the table. Cake immediately went to LM and gave him a hug. "Great you made it. I have coal for FP and ROSEY, icecream sandwiches for me, a tomato, lettuce, and cheese sandwich for cake, soy people for LM, and for you Fiona, your favorite, meatloaf sandwiches." Gumball explained. "What about me?" Marshall asked looking annoyed. "Sorry i couldn't find anything for you Marshall." Gumball said. I could tell he meant to forget. "It's ok marshy it's a good thing i brought you these." I said holding the sack out. "Oh yeah i forgot." Marshall said taking the sack. I rolled my eyes at his foolishness and eagerness. "Did Fiona tell you the great news?" Cake asked. I knew exactly What she was about to say. I couldn't help but blush standing close to Marshall. "No what?" FP asked. "Fiona and Marshall are dating now." Cake said starry eyed putting her paws on her cheeks. Gumball immediately let his jaw drop. FP however looked a little upset. Rosey was not able to see. "that's, that's great Fiona. I'm ha hap happy for you." Gumball said between his teeth attempting a smile. "Yep. Fi is my little adventurer." Marshall said putting his arm around my waist. I blushed putting my hand on his chest. "Oh marshy stop it." I said looking up at him. "When you two are done can we get to lunch before i barf up breakfast ?" Cake asked. I rolled my eyes and walked to the table sitting down. Marshall however sat in a tree and took off his hat eating the foodcolor. After we ate we decided to play some throwing and catching. Marshall however sat in his tree playing a song.**

** Gumball POV**

** dang it Marshall Lee. Why did you have to go and steal my Fiona. It was my turn to throw the disc. I needed to talk to him without Fiona in the area. I threw the disc and pretended to accidentally throw it into the highest tower of the castle. I still don't know how i was able to do that. "I'll get it!" Fiona yelled running into the castle with Cake. "Rosy and me better head back to the fire kingdom. Thanks for the fun day today gumball." FP said waving goodbye. "Anytime dude." I yelled back. Now was my chance. I walked up to Marshall still playing his bass. "So you and Fiona now?" I asked crossing my arms. "Yep. Guess you lost your chance gum butt." Marshall said looking down on me. "I told you not to call me that." I said stomping one of my feet. "Whatever. As long as I'm with Fi you can't hurt me." Marshall replied. "Oh yea?" I jumped up, grabbed his foot, and pulled him to the ground. "Oh you wanna go there?" Marshall asked putting his hat back on and placing his axe bass aside. I tackled him to the ground. I didn't know exactly what i was going to do next. I was happy i made it that far in the fight. Marshall suddenly pushed me off and stood up. "If i didn't know any better I'd say this time YOU were jealous." Marshall said quoting gumball. "Maybe i am. Maybe I'm not. But that's for me to know and you to find out." I replied. Suddenly my face was pierced with pain. Marshall punched me in my cheek. I knelt down touching my cheek. "Stay away from her. You've already hurt her once. I'm not going to let you hurt her again." Marshall said standing over me. **

** Fiona POV**

** "Woah Fi you got to see this. I think gumball and your boy are having a fight over you." Cake said standing out on the balcony. "What? I'll go check it out you keep looking for the disc." I said walking downstairs. "You got it girl." Cake said saluting. "Hey what's going on out here?" I asked running to gumball. "I don't know. I was just playing my guitar when gumbutt here fell on the table." Marshall explained. "Come on Marshall tell me the truth." I demanded. Marshall was always a bad liar. "He punched my cheek meat." Gumball said standing up. "Is this true Marshall?" I asked. "Yes but only because he's trying to take you away from me. He said that he was jealous." Marshall explained. "I said maybe. i didn't say i was." Gumball said looking at Marshall. "Look Marshall i definitely believe you. But you shouldn't just hit anyone that ticks you off. Maybe you should wait here while i go help gumball." I said. Marshall looked a bit upset. He floated to the tree he was previously sitting on but instead of playing his guitar, he let his legs hang and he just slouched there. I felt kind of bad. But it was for his own good. I lead gumball into the lab and padded a wet rag on his cheek. "Sorry about Marshall." i said keeping my eye on the rag. "It's ok. Some people just can't handle the truth." Gumball said looking away. "What do you mean?" I asked putting the rag in the sink. "Look Fiona, I really am jealous of you and him. I really do like you a lot." He said grabbing my hands. I blushed. "Look gumball. I-" Before i knew it he kissed my lips. I was angry yet happy about it. His lips tasted good. After about half a minute i pushed him away wiping my mouth clean. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Gumball said looking away blushing. "I should go. Cya gumball." I said walking out. So many thoughts were buzzing through my head. When i got out Marshall was playing his guitar. I didn't want to tell him because he might either break up with me or turn gumball into a stick of taffy. He flew me home. "Look Fiona I'm sorry about earlier." he said holding my hands. "It's ok." I replied. He took my chin and kissed me. His kiss was way better than gumball's. The sun went down and i headed in. Marshall took off his hat and flew home.**

** Marshall: He's going down!**

** Me: Oh shut up Marshall. You know you like me more than Fiona. **

** Marshall: Maybe So. I'd totally kiss you right now if you were single.**

** Me: My boyfriend's on vacation. And I'm sick.**

** Marshall: Cool. And i don't care. I can't get sick. *Kiss* **

** Me: Woah Marshall.**

** R&R**


	10. Reviewer Appreciation

sorry for not updating lately. Still bed ridden. you would think I'd be doing more chapters but there's So much wrong with me it's like a temporary writer's block. I'm sneezing, sweating, coughing, either hot or cold, and sometimes I'm super tired. you know the common stereotype sick. I've got a humidifier going so that's helping my cough but it just makes me so hot that when i leave my room I'm freezing my tail of. I would really appreciate it if some of you guys could message me about some ideas. Now that i think about it i could try and get lemon grab in but i don't know How to go at it. I did manage to start a different story inspired by one of my favorite fan fiction authors. I guess while i rest check that one out and tell me What you think. Well, best get back to resting and watching adventure time.


	11. Truth Revealed

"Dang cake your pups are crazy growing fast. What are you feeding then?" Fiona asked cool aunt wrestling with her nieces and nephews. It had been a week since gumball and Marshall's fight. "Just normal monochromocorn food." Cake replied. "Hey is it ok if i go and see Marshall? I'm going to try and get back at him for punching the stuff out of gumball." Fiona asked getting off the floor. "Sure Fi. Give your man What he deserves." (You know what I'm just gonna switch to Fiona pov from here. sorry) I quickly ran to Marshall's cave. I hid behind a boulder trying to think of a way to get back at him. I got it! I'll knock on his door, hide on his roof, and when he comes out I'll jump on him.

I climbed to his roof as quietly as possible, grabbed a long enough stick, and used it to knock on the door. "Hey Marshall! It's your favorite human! Come to see her favorite vampire." i sung trying to hold back giggles. Marshall came out a few seconds later. "Fiona?" Marshall questioned. He looked around and finally looked up. When he did i jumped down from the roof. He had his back to me but still looking up. I fell on him with a big thump. I was laughing so hard that i didn't notice Marshall's annoyed smirk. "And that's for punching gumball." I said after i finally stopped laughing. "And what would be the reason why exactly?" Marshall asked being squished by my body. I supported my head with my fists as my elbows were on Marshall's back. "Because if you hadn't punched him then i wouldn't have to be alone with gummy and he-" I immediately stopped knowing i was saying too much. "What? What did gum butt do to my Fi?" Marshall asked pushing me off and standing up. Oh man when he wanted something out of me he managed to always read me like a book. I think it's a vampire thing. "never mind I've said too much." I said looking away blushing. I knew i was about to ruin something. "Oh come on Fiona i won't stop bugging you until you do." Marshall pleaded. I looked and he gave me his cute bat face with one fang coming out of his pouting lip and his eyes wide and shiny black. When i blushed so red he immediately could tell what happened. He transformed back and put a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised. I thought he'd be gone in a flash to rip gumball apart. "It's ok Fiona." Marshall said with his caring smile. "Really? You're not mad? I expected you to dump me or rip PG to shreds." I said. "What? Fiona i would never leave you. I love you too much to even consider it. Look, I'll just go have a talk with him and straighten things out. Make sure he knows that there's only So much room for one king and No Prince in your life." Marshall ensured. I felt better after listening to him. but he sounded too much like a father. Maybe it was just him being over caring. I nodded and he gave me a quick five second kiss for extra reassurance. he grabbed his umbrella and lead me back to the tree house. "Promise you won't freak out on him? I really don't imagination images of you and him arguing on my conscience." I begged him. "I promise my little vampire queen." Marshall said holding my hands. He gave me a quick kiss and flew off to the kingdom. Knowing him he'd break his promise and beat the tar out of PG. But at least gumball would stop trying to take me from Marshall. Since i had nothing to do i decided to spend the day with Flame Prince and Rosy. Now that he got a girlfriend i don't have to worry about him getting jealous. Even though i can still see he likes me.

Sorry for making this short. But you'll see soon Why i did. Man am i evil. Marshall: You got that right. Me: Oh stop it Marshall just because i let you kiss me on the cheek doesn't mean I'm letting you let me cheat on my boyfriend. I have to say though you are an awesome help on the story. You might just be rubbing off on me. Marshall: Am i an awesome Kisser-on-the-cheek too? Me: Ok fine yea.


	12. When Gum Gets Chewed

"WHAT THE GLOB!?" Marshall screamed throwing a chair across the room. He was in Gumball's lab talking to him about kissing Fiona. "I should take you right now and stretch, bend, and break you in a taffy puller." He screamed walking towards gumball. flames practically shone in his eyes. Gumball was against the wall in defense mode.

"Woah man that's taking it far. Why wouldn't i kiss Fiona? Every prince loves her. But i love her more than ever one of them combined. And you know what i have that you don't Marshall? Mortality. " Gumball stated.

Marshall gasped. Now he was furious. he quickly took gumball by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Gumball gasped for air as he held tightly to Marshall's hands. "You may be mortal but Fiona is still mine. And that's one thing i have that you don't. Now if you do something like that again I'll personally fly over here and beat the living marshmallow fluff out of you. Understand?" Marshall asked staring deep into gumball's with pure hatred.

Gumball nodded. "good." Marshall put him down and turned to exit. he heard deep breaths behind him. He could tell gumball was on the floor gaping for air. Marshall flew out, luckily the sun started to set. Guess his discussion with gumball took longer than Marshall thought. On his way home Marshall kept imagining Fiona. With her beautiful yellow hair sticking out of her cute bunny hat, her amazing blue eyes, and those strong hands gripping the sword Marshall gave her. A few times he almost fell out of the sky from lack of focus. He went home to Fiona waiting for him on the steps.

"So how did it go?" Fiona asked as Marshall sat next to her. "I think gumball understands to back off those lips of yours now." Marshall smirked. "Oh really? Yeah because my mouth is for talking, eating, and-" "kissing me and only me?" Marshall interrupted. Fiona giggled. "Yes that especially" Fiona leaned in and kissed Marshall's cheek. He blushed a little, when Fiona looked away he quickly grabbed her, stood up, and dipped her in front of him. Fiona held on tight after the surprise dip. She smiled as Marshall gave her a quick peck on the lips. He finally brought her back up.

"I should probably head home before cake gets worried. Love you." Fiona said walking out the cave waving good bye. "Love you too." Marshall called back. He headed in and immediately slept smiling that night as did Fiona knowing that life was peaceful and perfect for the two. No worries and no care. Just perfection.

should i continue? i do want to add all of your ideas but i really just want to get to Marshall asking a certain question hint hint. But it's up to you guys. Is this a good ending or do you want more? Also i want to add another song Marshall does so up for for song suggestions and fan made lyrics.


	13. Date Set

So everything has been busy lately. Less than a week until my school musical. Exhausted really. At least i get to spend it with my best friend and boyfriend. Yes, Marshall hasn't won me over. Marshall: Yet. Me: Mhm my guy is better than you. Sure your good looking but looks don't matter to me Marshall. Marshall: Oh yeah what does? Me: Everything but looks. the only thing you and my guy have in common is that you're both incredibly cute and play guitar but he plays acoustic. Besides, if Fiona found out you hitting on me she'd leave you. Marshall: Yeah your probably right about that.

Marshall POV

It's been a few years that me and Fiona have been together. Everything has been pretty much bliss. Fiona and me got to tier fifteen a few months ago. We never told cake. She was on some vacation with Lord and their kittens. Thankfully Fiona didn't get pregnant. I don't want to get there yet until i decide to take the big step. Which will probably be soon. Gumball has steered clear ever since i freaked him out. one of the best days ever. Flame prince got married to his girl ROSEY. Looks like he's of the list of people to protect Fi from. Well not really unless we are hanging out with him and she gets burned. Right now Fi is out somewhere with cake. I figuredi could chill for the day. I played my guitar for a while but i couldn't get Fi out of my head and what future we have together. Right now Fi and i are exactly the same age. Well looking age really. Thinking about our future really gets me down. She'll grow old and I'll still be the same, she'll die and I'll still be kicking it. I had to find a way to make sure that we can stay together either forever or until we both die. But i couldn't let Fi live like i do. Always avoiding the sun, watching those you once loved die, never tasting the foods you once enjoyed. I had to talk to my mom. Maybe she'll know a way to turn me human again. If it's something i have to eat or drink I'll take it with me asking Fiona for her hand. It would really make her happy. So i got the portal up and headed to my old house.

"Why hello son. What brings you back home?" Mom asked "I need to ask you something mom. Is there anyway you can turn me human again?" I asked. my mom looked shocked at the question. "This wouldn't have to be about Fiona would it?" My mom asked. "Yes. i plan to ask her to marry me and take it before i pop the question to really make her happy. So is there?" I asked sitting on the couch. The house really hasn't changed since i left. Everything was still dark and evil. "Yes there is Marshall. But there won't be going back. You won't be able to float, shape shift, or any of the pleasures of being a vampire." "If it means growing old with Fiona and making her happy then I'll do anything." I said really determined. "Alright. Here, this is a potion i had the alchemist make just in case. One sip and you'll be fully human while staying your eighteen self. You'll be able to grow, eat normal foods and go into the sun." My mom said holding out a small vile with purple liquid. "Thanks mom. I promise I'll make it up to you." I said hugging her. "Just remember to invite me to the wedding." My mom winked. I ran out through the portal and hid the vile in my pocket. Now all that's left is to get the ring and ask Fiona

shoppng really wasn't my thing but it was like the law to buy a ring when asking someone to marry you. So i bought a ring secretly from choose goose So No one got any ideas. it had a blue jewel on it that matched Fiona's eyes. I knew she'd love it. I booked a reservation at Fiona's favorite restaurant in the candy kingdom, and headed to Fi's to ask her. I picked some flowers on my way there. I knocked on the door and standing there was none other than Fiona. Even her name sounded beautiful it almost made me melt. "Hey Marshall what's... what's with the get up?" Fiona said trying to hide giggles. "Hello there stranger. Is Fiona home? I came to tell her i booked a reservation to her favorite restaurant tonight at seven and was wondering if she'd accompany me tonight." i said with my classic smirk. I knew stuff like What i was saying would make her laugh. "Aww Thanks Marshall I'd love to. Pick me up at six thirty? " Fiona asked. "Six. I can't wait longer than that." I asked. "Alright then. See you soon." Fiona said grabbing the flowers, kissing me goodbye and closed the door. I flew home that day with So much in my mind. How was going to pull this off? When would i pull this off? Would i ask before or after dinner? What if She says no? What if i mess up? What if she didn't like the idea of me being human? So many things in my mind. but I've come to far that i can't back out now. Time to get ready.


	14. The Big Question

Fiona POV

"That was random. Usually we go out to dinner on a special occasion like Valentine's day or our anniversary. Why do you think he was so random about it cake?" I asked.

"maybe he just wants to go on a date for no reason." Cake suggested

"He usually never does stuff like this. Guess I'll just have to find out. Mind helping me get ready cake?" I asked sniffing the flowers.

"Of course baby. I've got just the dress for you." Cake ran upstairs and came back down with a royal blue dress that faded to white at the bottom.

"Awesome cake. It's beautiful." I said taking the dress, going upstairs, and putting on the dress. cake came upstairs when i was decent and did my hair. She made sure that my hair curved and swirled perfectly against my face.

"Wow your beautiful. Just in time too it's 5:50." Cake said looking at the clock

"Thanks again cake. i know you've never liked Marshall but i really appreciate that you can put your hatred for him aside so i can be happy." i thanked.

"Of course Fi. Your my sister. My best friend. I would never want to keep you from something that makes you happy. Now go have fun with your man. Just not too much fun." Cake said hugging me.

"I promise."

Marshall POV

6:00. It's now or never. I put on my nicest outfit, grabbed the box, and made sure i had the vile in my pocket. All day before now I've been practicing and planning when and how to ask her. I was going toto ask her after dinner. I flew out of my house on my way to Fi's. I landed a few feet away and walked up to the door. I was honestly convinced i was going to pass out before i even touch the door.

i managed to knock on the door and there, standing at the door, was Fiona in the most beautiful dress ever. She looked so majestic i was practically in a trance.

"Uh Marshall? You ok?" Fi asked snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah. Come on I'll carry you." I said picking Fi up bridal style and flying to the restaurant. The date went by well as always. Fiona had her favorite candied crab cakes and i had lobster. Now it was the time.

"So Fiona. You're happy being with me right?" I asked

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be?" Fiona asked.

"Well there's something I've been meaning to ask you. But before i do, you would love me whether i was a vampire or not right?" I asked standing up walking next to her.

"Absolutely. I would love you even if you were made of slime." Fiona replied.

"Good. Now there's one more thing I'll do before i ask you my final question." I grabbed the vile, uncocked it, and drank the liquid. My chest suddenly hurt. I suddenly fell to my knees as my heart began to live again. I watched as my skin gained color. I felt my fangs disappear. And my bite marks faded away. I could see Fiona watching in horror and worry. When everything in my body calmed down, i looked up to Fiona and smiled with my now brown eyes.

"Marshall. Are you human?" Fiona whispered. I could feel the eyes of everyone else around us on me. "Yes Fiona. I'm human again."

"Why?" Fiona asked

"Because i love you Fiona. And i want to live with you for the rest of your life. I don't want to watch you grow as i stay the same. And now i finally ask you." I pulled out the box and held it out. "Fiona the human. Will you make me the happiest human by becoming Fiona Abadeer?" I asked lifting one knee from the ground.

Fiona held onto her mouth in shock then moved her hands to her heart as she began to cry with a smile and nodded looking down at me. My smile immediately grew. I grabbed Fiona's trembling hand, placed the ring on her finger, stood up as she stood up as well, and kissed her grabbing her cheeks as Fiona wrapped her arms around my neck. I could taste her tears slowly slowing down. I could hear cheers and claps from around the room. But it didn't bother me. I was now engaged to Fiona. Fiona was engaged to me. She would soon be my wife.

Wewalked back totoFiona's right after dinner. We talked about me being human and about the wedding. We finally made it to her house and everything was silent for a little while. She had her arms around my neck. I couldn't leave my sight of those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "See you tomorrow?my Soon-to-be vampire queen?" I whispered.

"Of course. Want me to tell cake or do you want to tell her with me?" Fiona asked

"Why don't i come in and tell her with you? All the more reason to see those beautiful eyes of yours just a little longer." I replied. She giggled at my response, kissed me passionately, grabbed my hand, and lead me into the house.

"So how was it?" Cake asked.

"Great. And cake, we have some news. Marshall turned himself human for me as well as..."Fiona replied. She held out her handto show the ring.

"So you finally asked her. Had a feeling it would be tonight since you planned a date out of no where. Congratulations baby. When are you going to start planning it?" Cake asked

"Yep cake you're a mind reader. We were going to start tomorrow. " I replied.

"Do you think we could get gumball's help? i haven't seen him in a while and I'm not very good at planning stuff." Fiona asked

"Sure why not. I'm not very good either. He probably has gotten over you tooafter my beating on him." I answered.

"Thanks marshy. I should probably head to bed." Fiona said yawning.

"Ok Fi. See you tomorrow." I said giving her a goodbye kissand walked home. . How could life get any more perfect knowing that Fiona loves me no matter what i am?

Hey guys why don't you ask Marshall questions about the story? I'm sure he'd love to answer some. Marshall: No i wouldn't. Well i would but I'm too busy thinking about plans for the wedding. Me: Oh come on don't upset your fans. They'll stop listening to your music Marshall: AH! I can't risk that. Ok I'll answer some i guess.


	15. Please Gumball

Finally got chapter fifteen done. Been really busy performing my school's musical of bye bye birdie. Marshall didn't want to audition because he doesn't like to dance. Personally i think it's because he's afraid it Will hurt his bad boy reputation. Marshall: Hey I'm not afraid. But it would ruin my rep. If i were to do the musical they'd probably make me Conrad birdie because i look like Elvis Presley and I'm incredibly sexy. Me: Can't argue with that. I'm surprised you even know who Elvis is. Marshall: We do way back. The show was awesome when i watched you be Penelope Ann. That Harvey deserved to get dumped.

Gumball POV

"So you're marrying Marshall? I'm...So...happy for you." I stuttered accidentally. "Thanks gumball. Do you think maybe you could help plan it? Marshall an i are terrible at stuff like this." Fiona asked. I know it looks like I'm very happy but deep down inside my heart feels like it got eaten by the litch and rearranged by Ricardio. But Fiona is my best friend so i shouldn't ruin her big day. It doesn't seem like there's any hope for me now to have the beautiful jewel that is Fiona. "Sure. I'll get started. I think i already know what you guys want." "That's awesome PG. Could you maybe keep it a secret? I want to be surprised." Fiona asked. I knew she would ask that. She's always loved surprises. "Of course Fiona. Now the only thing you and Marshall need to do is make the guest list for your bachelorette party and his bachelor party, buy your dress, or have cake make it, arrange the honeymoon, and have the date chosen for your wedding." I described. I could tell on her face that she had a hard time processing it all. "Here. Here's a checklist to help you." I said handing her the piece of paper. "Thanks again PG. You're the best." I was suddenly squeezed by a strong Fiona hug. It hurt but i still loved her hugs. She soon left and i sadly began to plan the wedding for the one person i love but without me being the groom.

Sorry it's so short. I'm having a hard time trying to lead up to the big day. Poor gumball though. Will there be a happy ending for him too? You'll just have to wait and see. If you want, read my other story, Fiona the princess.


	16. Adding Ice Queen

General POV

Fiona had to find girls invite to her party. So she decided ice queensince was basically the only female she knew besides cake and peppermint maid. She knew there would other females. Those who she rescued there to congratulate. But ice queen was the closest thing to a **Girl **friend.

"HEY ICE QUEEN!" Fiona called out. She made sure She had her sword with her in case ice queen tried anything.

"Finally come to surrender eh tomboy?" Ice queen called from the high window. She jumped from her window with a burst of snow surrounding her and landed in front of Fiona with blue sparks emitting from her fingers.

"Easy ice queen. I was hoping you'd come to my bachelorette party." Fiona asked in fighting stance but still keeping calm.

"HOW DARE YOU MARRY MY GUMBALL?!" Ice queen screeched. The sparks turned to ice shards. She shot them totoFiona who easily dodged them.

"It's not gumball ice queen! It's Marshall." Fiona said on all fours staring at her opponent/friend. "I'm marrying Marshall and i was wondering if you'd come to my bachelorette party. You're the only female I'm close to other than cake and i want you to come. But you have to promise no funny business."

"Oh So it's the vampire. I always knew you had the hots for bad boys. Sure I'll come. You didd get rid of all of those spirits for me back when you got trapped in the spirit realm. Plus i know i still have a chance with Prince gumball."

"Thanks ice queen. It's next week at my place." Fiona felt embarrassed hearing ice queen talk about her liking Marshall. She brushed it off and went home to go to bed to only have cake measure her all day for her dress and then continuing her checklist.

I just realized i hadn't put ice queen in in a while so i figured I'd have Fiona invite her. So happy musicals are done i have extra time to do more chapters now. YEAH MATHEMATICAL AWESOMENESS!


	17. Appreciation

Hey guys. Don't forget your allowed toask Marshall some questions. Haven't gotten reviews lately. Starting to make me sad :( I would really appreciate some reviews to encourage me to continue. Marshall is even getting upset. I spotted him crying in his room the other day. He really wants to answer your questions and read what you have to say about the story. Now that I'm done with the musical i have more time to write more chapters. Love you guys who do review. Like Skyfeather of riverclan, ppglover13, and kookimonsta. Love all you guys R&R


	18. The Wedding

Before i get started i just want to say thanks to Paige winters for taking her school time and risk of possible detention to read my story. Really makes me happy. So I'm dedicating this very special chapter to Paige winters. Btw i don't know what happens at a bachelor/bachelorette party so I'm going to have to skip that part. sorry Marshall: Mine can only be described in two words, FREAKY NASTY! Fiona: Mine was cool too. Ice Queen wasn't that bad. Back to the story

Fiona POV

"Cake What if something bad happens? What if i trip walking down the aisle? What if i mess up? What if someone tries to stop the wedding like in the movies? What if Marshall changes his mind?" I asked practically freaking out while cake was doing my hair.

"If anyone tries to stop it I will tie them up and swing them back and fourth with every scratch" Cake said making sure each hair clump curved perfectly. Today was the day of the wedding. And only two emotions were going through my mind. Excitement and CRAP MY PANTS fear.

"Thanks cake." I replied. "Go ahead baby. Take a look at yourself." Cake said letting me look in the wall mirror. I was wearing a light maroon dress That went down to the ground. You would think it'd be a kind of pink but it was a maroon color. It had red sparkles close to the bottom. My hair covered my shoulders very beautifully. I looked down, lightly shook my head, and giggled. I never guessed this was what I'd be doing. I imagined it being gumball back when i had my crush on him but never imagined it being a former vampire. Now i wasn'tthe only human anymore. Sure he had a small amount of vampire still in him but that doesn't mean he's not human. I remember him babysitting me when i was little. He'd let me win playing BMO, we'd play games outside, then he'd play his guitar to help me sleep. I was basically marrying my babysitter. But i don't care. I remember fighting pixies, and rocking out with him. Now he was waiting out there to make me his wife.

"Fiona" Cake said standing in the doorway. "Is it time?" I asked. "It's time baby. Go kiss your man right." Cake would be the one walking me down the aisle but i decided to have flame prince. He would do anything for me. We stood behind two double doors. "You ready?" FP asked. i nodded in response. "You know i still love you." FP whispered in my ear. I was a little shocked. Then a smile crept on my face. "And i wouldn't have it any other way. Knowing your still my best friend and happily married makes me smile." I replied. FP held his arm out. "It's ok. . My jacket keeps my flames stable. " FP smiled. I linked arms with him and readied to get married.

Two banana guards opened the doors and flame prince lead me down. The room looked amazing. There were red and teal streamers hanging from the ceiling, everything just looked perfect. Everyone stood up and watched me walk down. I had a big blush as i looked down the aisle seeing Marshall. He was wearing a navy blue tux and surprisingly had an ascot. Cake must have made it for him. He watched me with the cutest smile I've ever seen from him. Just made my blushing worse. Gumball stood behind him wearing a light cookie colored tux with a pink rim. I looked to see everyone i ever saved, cake sitting next to Lord, Marshall's mother, the lemongrabs, ice queen, even death surprisingly. We finally made it to the end and i felt like i was going to explode right on the spot.

While gumball spoke for a while, very boringly i might add, Marshall and continued to stare at each other. It was like my life was at risk if i didn't leave his gaze. Gumball finally got to the best part. "Do you, Marshall Lee Abadeer, take Fiona to be your wife, protect her with everything you have and to love her always?" "I most certainly do." "And do you, Fiona the Human, take Marshall Lee to be your husband, protect him with everything you have and love him always?" "I do." "Then by the power bested in me, i pronounce you husband and wife. You can take it from here Marshall" Gumball said extending his arm and backing away. I threw the flowers and cake ultimately caught it. I giggled looking at her then back at Marshall. I was about to lock my arms around his neck when he suddenly held my waist, dipped me, and kissed me right there. It was the best kiss i ever had. It was perfect. I heard claps and cheers in the room. The kiss lasted for about three to five minutes. Now i was Fiona Abadeer. Life felt like a big fairytale in that one moment.

"Time to cut the cake." Someone in the crowd cheered. Marshall and i walked over hand in hand. We both cut our piece and Marshall attempted to feed me a piece. But i had a better plan. I was going to make him eat a whole slice. I grabbed my plate and stuffed it in his face. When the plate fell, he had a cherry frostingly stuck to his nose. It made me giggle until i was face planted with cake. "Now we're even." Marshall said taking some frosting off my face and eating it. Everybody soon somehow got into it and a giant cake fight broke out. "Can i have more cake?" Marshall asked. I could tell what he was saying. I put my arms around his neck and looked at his pastry face. "Of course" I replied. Marshall wrapped his arms around my waist and gave a delicious cake tasting kiss. When we separated we both laughed and joined in on the fun.

Should i continue? I know Marshall is probably upset that this story is probably over. I think he's crying right nownow. Marshall: *sniffle* N-no I'm not. Fiona just accidentally poked me in the eye. Me: Sure she did. Well I'm up for any suggestions for anything new. But if you think this is a good way to end it or want me to continue I'd be happy to hear


	19. Telling Cake

i am seriously overwhelmed that So many people love my first fanfiction. i joined like a month ago and already my story is a hit. I love you guys so much. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to all my fans. You guys rock. I'm like crying now. Marshall: Come here Chelsie. give me a hug. *Hugs* Me: Thanks Marshall you're the best. Marshall: I know. I swear if you weren't with your boyfriend I'd totally kiss you right now. Me: Yeah about that. I actually broke up with him to be with you (not really i just want to make Marshall happy) Marshall: WOOHOO! * Picks me up, spins me around and kisses me* Me: Woah. I should do stuff like that more often. Marshall: Why don't you get back to the story. I'll write a song. Me: Most likely about me right? Marshall: You got it babe

Fiona POV

After the wedding Marshall took me to a small house by a beach. Ever since i was fourteen when Marshall helped me face my fear I'm not afraid of the ocean anymore. We unpacked, got on our bathing suits and ran into the water. Need i remind you that this is what happened and i will soon return to the present. We collected seashells, built sand castles, i even buried Marshall in the sand one night while he was asleep. We even did some things cake would be killing Marshall over in a second. Before we left to return home i got a call from cake. She said that she was going to live with Lord now and that Marshall was allowed to live with me. I couldn't wait to get home. She said She would wait until i got home to say goodbye. Just before we left the beach Marshall took his camera, wrapped his free arm around my waist, and kissed me while taking the picture. He said i should put it in the scrapbook cake gave me a few years back.

Now is the present.

"not bad for a first honeymoon. Right, Fi'" Marshal asked sitting next to me on the couch with his arm around me. "Yep. Hey Marshall guess what. I heard that Gumball finally got a girlfriend. Apparently he's dating pastry princess."

"Finally. Took the gum wad long enough." Marshall replied trying to hold back laughs. "Hey i gotta head into the grocery kingdom today. I think i slept ate again. What with being human now i guess I'm too eager to try new things." I giggled at this statement.

"Ok I'll see you soon." I replied. Marshall grabbed a satchel and kissed my cheek saying"Love ya Fi." and headed out.

Marshall POV

Being married to Fiona is the best. It feels so normal now being human. I enjoy the sun every minute I'm in it, i love tasting New foods, and i get to be with Fiona more now. The only downside is trying to get used to walking again. Back when i was a vampire i usually just floated. I wasn't even half way there and already i was getting tired. If Fi saw me she'd call me a lazy stuff(poop). Luckily i found an apple tree near by to regain my strength. Even red foods taste better than before. I managed to get everything i needed. Grocery prince was nice enough to lend me a horseto ride back. Apparently he taught his horses to return home after taking someone somewhere.

Fiona POV

While Marshall was gone i ran up to the bathroom. I had to check before Marshall got home. Right after i was done cake came in after i exited the bathroom.

"FI!" She ran up and squeezed me. "Hey Cake. I thought you were going to wait for me?" I as cake softened her grip. "Yeah but you guys took So long now that Marshall's human and can't fly. So i took my stuff over and came back. So here i am. And i missed my Fi." She soon tightened her grip again. "Thanks cake...but your squishing me." "Oops sorry." She finally let go.

"So how was the trip?" Cake asked. "Bombastic! We surfed, collected seashells, dug sand castles." I replied. "You guys didn't go to tier fifteen again did you?" Cake asked looking suspicious. "How do you know about that?" I replied very worried and shocked. "Fi, I'm your sister. And i can hear a lot better than you." "You aren't mad are you?" "I was but seeing that he didn't get you preggers calmed me down a little." "Yeah actually about that. We did do it again on the honeymoon. And i just checked." I replied blushing really nervously. "And?" "It was plus." I answered blushing more. "Oh Fiona this is awesome." "You're not mad? " I asked slightly shocked. "No. I would have back then but you're old enough to have this happen to you. Fiona I'm So excited. Have you told Marshall yet?" Cake asked. "No. I need to try and figure out when." "Well you'd better tell him soon or else he'll be getting one heck of a surprise present in nine months." I laughed at her joke. "Yeah you're right." "Hey i gotta go. Lord wants me to be back before lunch. I'll see you later Fiona. Congratulations." "Thanks Cake" And off She went again. A little while later Marshall returned

"Fi I'm home. I brought you some apples." He called from the living room. I jumped downstairs and helped him put the items away. It still felt weird with all this happening. Being married and living with Marshall, him being human, gumball getting a girlfriend and cake living with Lord. It made me think about what life was like before all this happened. "So I was thinking we go visit gumbutt today and meet his new girl."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I replied putting a box of pancake Mix away. "Why don't we wait a few hours though? All much has happened that i just want to relax a little."

"Ok. Why don't we play halo reach again. Maybe this time you'll finally beat me. Which i doubt completely." Marshall said ruffling my hat"Yeah right. I'll get you right in the face with a sticky grenade then I'll victory dance all over your face." I replied imitating a Spartan shooting a gun.

We played for about three hours. I finally beat Marshall once. But that was the only time i beat him. I got my pack and we walked out the door. When we got to the castle we found gumball sitting next to a girl with skin close to mine but lighter, vanilla pudding yellow hair, and had a cupcake on her head. "Why hello you two. Fiona you've already met Cookie." Gumball said getting up with the girl next to him with his arm around her waist.

"Hello again Fiona the human." The princess said waving to me. "It's actually Fiona Abadeer remember?" I asked. I could understand her confusion. Whenever i make a new friend it always takes me a few tries to get their name right. "Oh yes of course. My apologies." Cookie replied. "It's cool."

"What brings you guys to the candy kingdom?" Gumball asked looking at Marshall. "We actually came to see your new girlfriend. And for me to say this. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Marshall screamed with my demon face scaring the candy prince. I laughed with the pastry princess giggling a little.

"Shut up Marshall. You know i kind of miss your pranks." Gumball said getting up brushing of imaginary dust from his suit.

"Aww it's nice to know you care" Marshall replied sarcastically. The whole day we spent with gumball and cookie. Gumball had i us try fun potions that turned us into different animals. Gumball was a pink squirrel, cookie was a duck, i was a bunny, of course, and Marshall was a bat. I don't know if it was the potion or he just turned himself into a bat. We also had fun with the now King Ignacious and Queen Rosey of the fire kingdom by shooting frizbees in the air. The day was all fun. But i had to figure out how to tell Marshall.


	20. Telling Marshall

sorry i haven't been updating lately I've been spending as much time with my family as possible. what with my grandparents divorced and my cousin keeps dragging me to the woods. i did manage to write a one shot of something i imagined out in the woods. it has a very special character we all know and love. Marshall: IT'S ME! Me : MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! You peanut sack! I should kick you in your boinloings for that. Marshall: Wouldn't it just be better for the fans if i did this? *Dips Chelsie and makes out with her for about a minute or two* Me: *hair messed up from the woosh of the dip* um...o...ok. Marshall: Here go fix your hair baby. I think this time I'll be the one writing this chapter. hee he hee*evil grin*

Marshall POV

Fiona has been acting weird ever since we came back from our honeymoon. Right now we are at gumball's place hanging out with him and pastry cookie princess. Cake is chasing Lord in the gardens at the moment. I just finished a big apple when i noticed Fiona and Gumball whispering to each other. I shrugged at it knowing gum butt wasn't going to try anything again. Since he has his own girl and me and him are starting to get close. But that doesn't mean I'm stopping my pranks on him.

Fiona POV

"Wait! What!? Have you told Marshall Lee yet?" Gumball whispered "No. But I'm going to try and tell him today. Gumball what if he leaves me with the baby?" I asked whispering panicky.

"I'm sure he won't. If you want we can go tell him now and I'll be right behind you." Gumball offered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks. I'm fine. I think I'll tell him by myself before we leave today." I replied politely pushing his hand off.

"Ok then." He said walking back with me to the others.

Marshall POV

"What was that all about?" I asked putting my arm around my wife. I love the sound of that knowing Fiona's my w-wife.

"He was just telling me about one of his newest experiments. Right gumball?" Fiona asked. Gumball nodded.

"So what's the plan for today Fi?" I asked turning her head towards me. I could tell she blushed at me doing this.

"Well I-" Fiona started but got interrupted.

"Fiona, Marshall Lee, come on! A dragon is burning the cube kingdom!" Cake yelled from Lord's back. We both jumped on, waved goodbye to gumball and Cookie and flew off to the kingdom.

Right when we got close enough Fiona jumped off cake and blinded the dragon with the scarf i gave her for her birthday a few years back. As the dragon was distracted, Cake wrapped it up with her stretchy powers and i used my axe bass to cut its head off. Only minor damage was given to the cube kingdom. A few burns and scorch marks here and there. Fiona seemed a bit self sightful after defeating the dragon. I'll ask her about it tonight. We got on Cakes back and rode back to the candy kingdom to spend the last few hours we could with our friends.

Fiona POV

Ok. It's almost time to leave. And i have to tell Marshall really soon.

"So what time are you wanting to leave Fi? It's getting pretty late." Marshall asked. Oh glob he had to ask now. I might as well tell him. Gumball is expecting the same thing. I can tell by his expression.

"How about after i tell you something i think everyone should here?" I answered trying to stay cool.

"Sure Fiona. Shoot." He replied. Oh why did he have to be so sexy cute!?

"Well...umm...Marshall. You know how we had fun at our honeymoon?" I asked.

"Yeah?" "Well I...um..."

"Spit it out Fi!" Marshall yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed. Soon everyone was silent with unreadable expressions.

After a while of silence Marshall spoke. "You're what?"

"Now Marshall don't freak out. I'm actually really happy about this and i hope you can come to feel the s-" I tried to explain until Marshall kissed me right in front of everyone.

"Oh just shut up Fi. I'm really happy too. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. This is awesome." Marshall said holding one of my cheeks.

"Oh congratulations Fiona. I'm so happy for you." Pastry princess clapped her hands. "Thanks cookie. We should probably be get going now. Thanks for the fun day today Gumball. " I said getting on Lord's back.

"No problem. Congrats again Fiona." Gumball yelled back as we flew away.

"So your really not mad?" I asked sitting in Marshall's lap.

"Of course not. Having a little human of our own? Who could ask for more?"

" I love you Marshall Lee." I whispered

"I love you too Fiona Abadeer."

AN Im actually loving the side story between me and Marshall Lee. Right now he's playing his bass behind me. Marshall: So baby keep my heart beat ba beat beat beating*singing*


	21. Uncle Marshall Lee

AN: Loving the love I'm getting of this story. almost 10000 views. just wish I'd get more reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a selfish butt. I just like knowing people are still reading and not forgetting about their favourite vampire adventurer. Marshall: I haven't Chelsie. You know that. Me: Yes i know Marshall but you're not a reader. you're a character, writing assistant, and my boyfriend. Knowing that these humans are interested in a vampire's story is very touching to me and I'd hope you'd be proud of me. Marshall: Oh you know i am baby. Me: Mhm *pouty face*

Fiona POV

It's been a couple months since I've became pregnant. There's only been minor adventures that needed to be taken care of. Marshall usually goes and takes care of them for me which is total bonk! I keep telling him I'll be fine but he's all like _I know YOU will it's the baby I'm concerned_ _about. _So i just usually sit around the tree house playing bmo. He may be human but that doesn't mean he can't fight evil butt. Scares me sometimes wondering if he's getting too cocky.

Already my stomach is starting to get bigger. It's not completely noticeable but you can tell if you stop to take a look. Marshall has been of a great help. He's basically my servant now. I tease him once in a while just to make this a little fun.

"Servant. I wish for a glass of cherry soda please." I demanded in the most royal voice i could come up with.

"But i just got You a glass." Marshall complained groaning

"Now my servant." I shooed him away. He groaned again giving me another glass of soda. Little did he know it wasn't for me.

"Thank you for gathering your own soda." I said rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Marshall asked somewhat annoyed. "The soda is for you silly. I'm just messing around with You." I said lightly punching his arm.

"Man Fi. You sure are something."

"Do you think maybe we can go visit Cake today? I haven't seen her since the night i told you and you fainted afterwards." I asked looking up from BMO.

"Sure and i didn't faint. Remember? Everyone was speechless and i kissed you after you tried to explain everything?" Marshall replied with a giggle.

"Oh yeah." i said tapping my chin looking up.

"Dang Fi you being preggers must be messing up your mind." Marshall teased me.

"what ever. What time do you want to leave?" I asked. Marshall suddenly picked me up and put me on his lap. This wasn't a surprise anymore since he usually does stuff like this on a regular basis.

"I was thinking after lunch. But whatever is good with you Fi I'm fine." He said putting his finger under my chin. Him doing stuff like this always makes me blush. the feel of his warm finger on my chin, those big brown eyes, that hypnotized stare, his sexy smirk. That was like his signature expression. Whenever he did something like this it always meant that he was going to kiss me afterwards. Which is exactly what he did. it sent a quick shock through my spine. Because the way the moment played out was better than any other time he'd just normal kiss me. I soon relaxed and enjoyed the short time of the kiss.

"I think that's the most I've seen you blush. I should do that more often." Marshall said standing up with me wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my hands on his chest before i soon snapped out of the magical moment. It was nice but if we wanted to get to cakes soon then it had to sadly end.

"Come on. I'll make us some sandwiches and chips." I said walking out of his grip and into the kitchen.

"Don't eat all my chips!" Marshall yelled jokingly.

"I'm not your mom, Marshall. That would just be weird." I replied blushing away from him. imagining him being married to his own mother just made me want to barf up my blush.

"Yeah i know right? I don't even think that's legal." Marshall replied grabbing a couple water bottles from the fridge.

"Here. I made your favourite. A peanut butter and potato chip sandwich" I said holding out a plate with the sandwich on it. (AN: I used to eat sandwiches like this alot as a kid. You should try it is awesome!)

"You know me so well. Let's eat up before Cake gets suspicious." Marshall said crunching into his sandwich. Just the sound of the sandwich made me giggle. Not to mention the high amount of peanut butter smeared around his face.

"You're such a kid sometimes Marshall. So there's Gumball's fair this weekend. I figured we could go and have some fun." I said taking a bite out of my pbj.

"Sure. Don't you need to get checked by doctor Prince anyway?" "Yeah but I'll just reschedule." i said waving my hand. BURP! I patted my plump belly and went upstairs to get changed. I put on a teal long sleeve shirt and classic blue jeans. I then tied my hair in a pony tail and used my bunny clip to hold my bangs in place. Now that I'm older i had a whole new wardrobe from adventure clothes to rock and roll.

"Come on Marshall lets go to Cakes. I wonder how her kittens are doing." I said grabbing my back pack. You never know when a monster can bash through a wall on the attack.

"I'm sure they're flying around teasing cake. I must be an influence on them. Besides, we'll have our own little bundle of joy soon." Marshall said standing with me in the door frame putting his hand on my stomach. It felt weird but nice at the same time. He gave me a quick kiss and we started walking to cakes and Lord's house. When we got there cake was running after Charity(Opposite of Charlie) And then soon changed direction chasing after Cello(Opposite of Viola). When we got up to her she was laying on the ground exhausted and panting. "Oh...Hey...guys. What up?" She asked between breaths.

"Just came to see you and your kittens. You seem like you got a hand full." i said helping her up.

"You don't know the half of it. This mommy stuff is hard." Cakes said leaning against me. "Here let me try something." Marshall said. Both cake and i looked at him. We were both curious and terrified at the same time. "Don't worry ladies i got this. Hey kids come say hi Uncle Marshall will ya!?"He yelled holding his arms out. The kittens froze and soon tackled him to the ground. The pile of fluff and human gave off a contagious laughter. I was nice seeing how great Marshall acted around the kittens. Got me wondering how he'll do the same for our kid.

"alright kids why don't you head inside and play with daddy? Uncle Marshall, Aunt Fiona and I will meet you in a minute." Cake said whipping a tear off her face from laughing.

"Ok mommy!" The kids said in unison as they flew in.

"Nice job Marshall." Cake said lightly slapping his arm in respect. "Yeah that was really smart. I can't believe a former vampire could be so great with kids." I said smiling looking at him brush the grass off his shirt.

"What can I say? A certain hero turned this bad boy into a bad softy." Marshall said giving off his smirk.

"I don't know what that means but I like it anyway." I replied giggling. The rest of the day was nothing but playing with the kittens and spending the day with cake and Lord. It was really nice seeing her. I watched as Marshall beat up an evil deer with the kittens. I wanted to join but even cake insisted i not go. It bummed me out but at least i could watch how much of a great time Marshall had. I could clearly imagine Marshall acting like this around our child when it got old enough.

I know it's not as exciting but i just wanted to show how Marshall might act around his kid. It really warmed my heart writing this.


	22. Babies

General POV

Fiona and Marshall were out on a walk. It had been Fiona's fourth month of pregnancy and already her stomach was incredibly noticeable. The couple were walking over to the candy kingdom to get Fiona checked again to see if the baby was doing ok. Every time they got her checked they kept wanting to know if it was a boy or a girl. But Doctor Prince kept saying they don't have the data yet. Hopefully today would be the day they know.

"So what do you want to name the baby if it's a girl?" Fiona asked.

"I was thinking Celestia. I've always liked that name even though it's not a real name." Marshall replied with his hands in his pockets. "What about if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm. Let me see if I can't come up with a weird non real name. Oh I know! Rekalai! It sounds awesome and strong." Fiona replied rubbing her belly.

"That's a good one. What if the baby comes on your birthday? You are due in that month." Marshall asked.

"Oh man you're right. I guess we'll just have to have a double birthday party." Fiona giggled. They finally made it to the candy hospital. Marshall was sitting in the waiting room while Fiona got checked.

"So anything new doc? Have you finally found out if it's a boy or a girl?" Fiona asked with unlimited anticipation.

"Well we did find something new." The doctor replied grabbing his clipboard.

"Well what is it?!" Fiona yelled with double the excitement.

"Fiona...you're having twins." The doctor answered with a low volumed voice.

Fiona was speechless. She soon gained double the happiness of what was to come. Marshall soon broke through the door laying on the ground. Obviously he was eavesdropping and fainted from hearing the news.

"He's a keeper i tell you." The doctor giggled. He had a couple doctors place him in the bed beside Fiona while they cleaned up the mess. No soon later did he wake up.

"Oh man i just had the craziest dream. I dreamt that Fiona was going to have twins." Marshall said sitting up in the bed. He looked around remembering all that happened. "Oh glob please tell me that dream was just a dream." Marshall begged looking at Fiona in the separate bed.

"Nope. It's true Marshall. We're going to have twins." Fiona replied with a giggle.

"Oh glob not again." He soon fainted again in the bed. Fiona couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Hey Doctor Prince can you get someone to wake Marshall up? Maybe some ice water poured on him?" Fiona asked.

"Sure thing Fiona. I'll be right back." The doctor said walking out. About five minutes later he came back and gave the bucket to Fiona. "I figured you'd like to do the honors."

"Thank you." Fiona got up, showed a devilish smile on her face, and dumped every drop onto her husband.

"AHHHHH what the PLOP NUGGETS Fiona! What happened?" Marshall asked shivering from the cold water soon being dried by a towel the doctor gave him.

"You passed out for the second time after i told you we're having twins. Twins Marshall!" Fiona said putting her hands up.

"Wow that's amazing Fiona. Doc, do you know the genders of the babies?" Marshall asked getting out of bed.

"Yes. One is a boy, and the other is a girl." The doctor answered.

"EEEEE I can't wait to see what Celestia and Rekalai look like. Marshall I'm so excited." She squealed hugging Marshall not too tight.

"Me too Fi. Me too. We'd better get you home before-" Marshall said before a large dirt smoke appeared along with the wall crashing in.

"If I can't have Gumball then I might as well have your children!" A cackling voice sounded through the smoke.

"MARSHALL!" Fiona's voice sounded. The smoke disappeared and so did Fiona.

"Fiona! I think i know who took her. She's gonna pay!" Marshall declared as tears poured from his eyes that he couldn't help stop.

I know it's short but it's all part of my plan. I was reading over everyone's reviews and it gave me some ideas on how it can effect the baby. or babies. All in the process of suspension


	23. Trapped

Marshall: I swear I'm going to chop her head off when i get to the-"

Me: MARSHALL! Stop trying to spoil it for people!

Marshall: Sorry babe. I'm just really ticked off.

Me: Well how about you take your anger out I on writing the next chapter? I gotta go practice for the talent show anyway.

Marshall: SWEET! Time for Marshall to take over. IIITTSS MARSHALL TIME!

Fiona POV

Conciousness embraced my being. My head was throbbing. I was lying down on something cold. Immediately I knew where i was. I opened my eyes to find that i was correct. I stared at white and blue bars separating me from the rest of the ice carved room.

i slowly sat up rubbing my head. I looked down relieved to know that i was ok along with the babies. Soon an ear splitting laughter filled the room.

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake." cackled the woman in a dark blue dress .

"Why are you doing this, Ice Queen?! I thought I was your friend?! I invited you to my wedding!" I screamed getting up and clutching the frozen bars in my hands.

"Yes. But seeing as how gumball has fallen in love with another, I figured i could do the next best thing. Take your children and raise them as my own!" The ice queen answered.

"You'll never take Celestia and Rekalai away from me! They're not even halfway to being born yet." I replied.

"Ah. I knew about that so that's why I've called a friend to help. She should be here by tomorrow, tonight at the earliest." Ice queen laughed at her cunning plan.

"What's she going to do?" I asked mockingly

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"You won't get away with this ice queen. Marshall will be here soon and he's going to kick your melons." I screamed at her.

"Now now don't want to rouse the babies. I think instead of your silly names I'll call the boy Gunter and the girl Gertrude." The ice queen said tapping her chin.

"their names are Rekalai and Celestia you psychopath!" I screamed louder.

"I must go prepare for our guest. You get some sleep or I'll come in there and freeze you to sleep." Ice Queen threatened walking out of the room.

"Oh Marshall. Where are you? Please hurry." I said looking out of the window to the afternoon sun.

Marshall POV

"GUMBALL!" I screamed bursting in the prince's lab.

"Ice Queen kidnapped Fiona and is going to steal the babies somehow! I need your help. With me being human I'm not as good as i used to be." I explained.

"Oh no! Well Marshall I'd love to help but I'm in the middle of baking something for Cookie." Gumball replied turning around holding a bowl of batter.

"YOU'RE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REPAY THE FAVOUR!? WHATEVER MAN STAY HERE AND BE A DONKEY BUTT! IF FIONA CAN KICK BUTT I'M SURE I CAN DO IT TOO." I screamed running out of the lab. I grabbed my axe bass from peppermint maid and stormed out of the castle. I decided to go get cake since she was the next closest thing to help. And I'm sure she wouldn't turn down saving her sister.

I reached Lord's place and banged on the door.

"Woah Marshall where's the fire!?" Cake she opening up the door.

"Ice Queen kidnapped Fiona and is going to steal the babies somehow! I need your help. With me being human I'm not as good as i used to be." I repeated.

"OH NO! We gotta save here! Lord I'll be back i need to save Fi." Cake yelled behind her, stretched large enough to carry me, and rushed to the frozen ice kingdom.

It was already nightfall and we just got to the ice castle. Cake stretched up to reach just below the window so i could sneak in. The room was void of evil. I jumped in with cake behind me. I looked around until i saw a shivering cold Fiona in the ice cage.

"Fiona!" I whispered.

"Baby can you hear me? It's me cake." Cake asked standing next to me at the cage.

Fiona turned over shiveringfrom the cold ice that held her captive.

"Marshall? Cake?" She whispered very faintly. Obviously she was weak from the cold temperatures draining her strength.

"Yeah Fi it's us. We've come to rescue you." I replied.

"I don't see a lock to use my key hand on. What are we going to do?" Cake asked.

"I don't know. You shrink and go warm Fiona up before the babies are harmed by the cold. I'll find a way to get this thing opened." I replied. Cake shrunk and wrapped Fiona up with her fur.

I looked around. Anything that might look like a way to open the cage without making alot of noise. As i flipped through the desk drawers i was suddenly bound by red magic rope.

"Going somewhere Marshy?" A familiar voice asked

"You!? What are you doing here? I thought Cake stomped You into the ground!" I asked.

"Ah yes but i soon regained my strength by absorbing the life from the ground." The person answered.

"I'll stomp you ever harder this time you monster!" Cake screamed stretching out of the cage pouncing towards the evil person that held me captive.

Cake was soon hovering in mid air surrounded by red light.

"Eh Eh eh. Not this time kitty."

"Why are you here Ashley!?" I asked as the ropes squeezed me tighter.

"Because I came to help an old friend and get revenge on you." Ashley said putting her finger under my chin. It angered me so much that i attempted to bite her finger but she was quick to pull away.

"Ah here she comes now."

"I see you've finally came and meet our guest. I believe it's time to take away what you're wife over here holds inside her." Ice queen said rubbing her hands together.

"Yes i do believe it's time for revenge. Right Marshy?" Ashley asked following ice queen.

The ice queen opened up the cage and picked up Fiona. During the drag Fiona managed to fully wake up.

"Hey let me go! Marshall! Cake! Help!" Fiona screamed.

"Freeze her so i can get a clear shot." Ashley demanded as her hands began to glow red.

The ice queen then froze Fiona in a block of ice. Cake was trying all she could to get free but she was still suspended in mid air by Ashley's magic.

"Fiona! " Cake screamed

Ashley chanted an odd language. The ice around Fiona broke as she began to rise into the air.

"Fiona! NO!"

Fiona POV

"Ashley will be accelerating the growth time of the children until they are ready to come out. Then once Fiona gives birth to them, I will give them the powers of ice so that they may be my evil heirs!" Ice Queen screamed.

My stomach started to hurt very badly. It began to slowly grow in size inch by inch.

"AH! Marshall! CAKE! HELP! AHHH!" I screamed

"No!" Marshall yelled. He used his axe bass to cut through the magic ropes.

My stomach began to bulge. It was almost completely large enough to carry two twins. The pain was agonizing.

Marshall knocked into Ashley stopping her spell. Cake was released as she caught me before i fell to the ground and laying me on my back on the floor.

"Fiona! Are you ok!" Marshall screamed running to me.

"Ha ha ha! You're too late boy! She's now going into labour. Soon I'll have my heirs." The ice queen cackled.

"Don't feel so good does it Marshy?" Ashley asked crossing her arms standing next to ice queen.

"AH! IT HURTS! THEY'RE COMING!" I screamed in pain.

"Now just so you don't interfere with anything." Ice queen said before freezing Marshall and cake on the spot.

"Hey, can you conjure up some snowman doctors to? I don't want to watch this gross scene." Ashley asked

"Yeah me neither. Sure." Ice queen replied before making snowmen appear wearing nurse caps.

"AHHHH! MARSHALL!"


	24. Marshall vs Ice Queen and Ashley

Me: Dang Marshall you're better than me.

Marshall: I know

Me: You're so selfish.

Marshall: Isn't that why you love me?

Me: No

Fiona: WHAT THE PLOP NUGGETS IS GOING ON!?

Me and Marshall: Oh Crap

General POV

It's been a few hours now. Fiona's screaming finally calmed down as the snowman nurses took the two babies to be cleaned.

"Fi, are you ok?" Marshall asked. During this entire ordeal he's been looking away. He may be over a thousand years old but even he doesn't like the sight of child birth. even if it is his own kids.

"Yeah...I'm...just...really weak." Fiona whispered breathing heavily.

"We need to find a way to escape these ice blocks. Got any ideas?" Cake asked. Her fur started to turn light blue from being frozen for a while.

"Why don't you just shrink down and climb out?" Marshall asked.

"Oh yeah. Great idea." Cake shrink down leaving a cat shaped inner frame of the ice and climbed out through the indents. She then turned her hand into an axe and broke Marshall out.

"You take care of Fiona. I'll go get the babies." Marshall ordered. Cake nodded as Marshall grabbed his axe bass and followed the snow path the nurses left.

When the trail ended he came to the ice queen and Ashley standing over the now clean children. The Ice Queen's hands were sparking, meaning she was just about to infuse her DNA into the babies.

"Stop! One more inch closer and I'll kill the both of you." Marshall screamed.

"Oh really now? And how do you suppose to do that, human?" Ice Queen asked.

"Wait? He's human now?!" Ashley asked

"Yeah. Can't you tell?" The Ice Queen asked as though her partner was an idiot. Which in this moment seems correct.

"Eww in not going to date Marshall as a human. Gross. But i think since he's still able to stand i could still get my revenge." Ashley said.

"You'll do nothing you bitch!" Marshall screamed. Now that Fiona is older he now has the privilege to say curse words in front of her.

"That's what you think. Ashley, hold him down while i finish here." Ice Queen commanded.

Ashley soon pounced on Marshall with his axe bass separating them. He used his strength to push her off. Knowing how clumsy she is, he pushed her towards the wall with such force that she hit her head hard enough to knock her out.

The Ice Queen was mere inches from the children. It was then that the small amount of vampire still in him bubbled out.

"You can leave me as a child, you can steal my bass and break into my house. But you will not...HURT MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" Marshall raised his axe high and sliced the Ice Queen in half. Her body puffed out into a pile of snow with the tiara resting on top.

Marshall soon calmed down. He stared at the once ice queen. The once Simone Petrikov. He was hating himself for doing it but he kept telling himself that it was the only thing to do.

Ashley soon came to but with a confused look on her face.

"Where am I? Who am I?" she asked rubbing her head.

*Must have gotten amnesia* Marshall thought to himself.

"Umm. You're the ice queen. The ruler of this kingdom. You hit your head pretty hard. And this is your crown." Marshall said picking up the tiara and placing it on her head.

"Really? What am i like? I can't seem to remember." She asked touching her forehead getting up.

"You are a very nice and generous queen. You do nothing but good things for your kingdom, and you must certainly don't kidnap princes." Marshall replied. "Now i must leave. It was nice meeting you Ashley the Ice Queen."

Marshall picked up the children and walked out of the room. He turned back as a tear fell from his eye thinking about Simone.

"Hey how did everything go? Did you kick their butts?" Fiona asked. She was laying against the wall. She still looked a bit tired but better.

"You umm could say that." Marshall replied trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked. She's never seen him like this before. She knew something must have happened to be effecting him this much.

Marshall handed the babies to cake as she checked them over and he sat silent next to Fiona. All of a sudden, he burst out crying burying his head in Fiona's shoulder.

"I...had to...to...save the children." Marshall cried sobbing into the girl's shoulder. Fiona soon got what was wrong.

"Marshall I'm so sorry you had to do that. I know she was important to you." Fiona replied rubbing his arm. He soon sat up and wiped his nose.

"It's ok. She wasn't important to me. It was who she used to be that was. The important thing now is that the babies are ok. Right cake?" Marshall asked looking up as Fiona followed his direction of view.

"They're absolutely beautiful. Except..." Cake replied.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"I think Marshall still has some vampire in him. Look." Cake answered handing the children to her sister.

"Oh my goodness. They're perfect. Rekalai and Celestia." Fiona whispered smiling down at her children.

The baby in the blue blanket had black hair like Marshall but skin like Fiona. His eyes were as green as the purest grass in the grasslands. His ears weren't pointed like a vampire, but like a normal human.

The other baby in the pink blanket had Fiona's golden curly hair. It wasn't long enough to reach her ears but you could easily tell it was naturally curly. Her skin however was grey like how Marshall's was before he became a human. Her eyes red like a reddest rose. She smiled like you'd expect an angel to wear. Her ears weren't like her brother's though. In fact she looked more like a vampire than a human. The only human thing about her looks were her hair and teeth. Well there weren't any teeth to show but usually a newborn vampire baby has the tips of it's fangs showing.

"Fiona, she's beautiful." Marshall whispered. "Just like you." he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Fiona replied with a giggle.

No soon after did the confused Ashley ice queen walk out in one of the old ice queen's dresses.

"Hello everyone. I am the Ice Queen. Welcome to my kingdom." She swayed like a true fancy pants royal.

"Marshall, what did you do?" Cake asked.

"Yeah Marshall. What did you do?" Fiona asked repeating Cake.

"What? Someone's gotta run the Ice kingdom." Marshall answered holding back his laughter.

AN: Sorry about the language and violence. I figured this story needed some older teen stuff. I would love it if someone could draw the children of Marshall and Fiona. and maybe throw in Ashley the new ice queen on dA(deviantart) pm the link or note me. my dA name is"ChelsietheVampire"


	25. Ice Queen to Simone

Sorry i haven't updated lately. Getting so much bull shit from the art teacher who's running the talent show. Keeps treating me badly and only targeting me when I'm practicing my duet with my boyfriend. (Yes i still have my original boyfriend. Marshall is like my second boyfriend) Evidently we had to cut it from the show and it's next Friday. I've just been so stressed. She had me switch from the original octave to really low one to match my baritone boyfriend and today she wanted me somewhere in the middle. Well now our duet is completely cut. I'm happy i don't have to do it but i just wish my boyfriend chose a different song. Right now Marshall is taking care of that art teacher for me. Marshall: I'm back babe Me: How did it go? Marshall: She may have left a sour taste in my mouth but you won't be dealing with her anymore. Me: Thanks. Now we got to find a way to work with calming Fiona down. *Points to the tied up Fiona* Eek

Well I'll stop boring you and get back to the story

Fiona POV

Ever since last week when I had Celestia and Rekalai, Marshall has been down. Ever since he killed ice queen.

Right now we are with all our friends at cakes house. There's gumball, flame Prince, rosey, cake, cookie, and LM. Marshall is taking his mind off of things by playing with cakes kittens.

"How's Marshall been since the incident?" Gumball asked.

"Not so good. he gets really depressed and upset." I replied caressing Rekalai's head. "I wish there was some way i could help."

"Hmmm. Did you ever clean up that snow pile?" Gumball asked

"No. I don't think AIQ(Ashley ice queen) cleaned it up either." I answered.

"Probably from too much helping. She brushed my fire lion the other day. She's so much better than the old ice queen." Flame Prince replied sitting next to Rosey.

"I think i know of a way to bring her back. But i think it's in everyone's best interest to keep it a secret from Marshall." Gumball stated.

"How?!" I asked really interested now.

" Well, if you bring me the snow pile back to my lab, i could convert the snow particles back to normal ones. She could return as Simone Petrikov."

"Wait!? She'll be human again?" I asked even more interested

"That's my theory but, Yes."

"Oh gumball. That's the nicest thing i ever heard. I'm so proud of you." , Cookie said resting her head on gumball's shoulder.

"Thank you my dear." Gumball replied kissing her forehead.

"Yeah! This will be awesome! Think you could keep Marshall here as long as possible until we finish, Cake?" I asked standing up holding onto the children.

"I'll try my best baby. But if he insists on leaving i can either let him find you or tie him up until then. Which one do you want?" Cake asked

"Let him find us. We should be done by then." Gumball answered.

"Ok. Good luck guys." Flame Prince called to us as we snuck away from the area.

After i dropped the children off at the tree house for a nap,We split up between the Ice kingdom and candy kingdom. Peppermint maid was more than happy to take care of them while we were gone. now that the Ice kingdom had a nicer queen i don't need to sneak in anymore.

knock knock

"Coming!" Sounded AIQ from the other side. The door opened showing AIQ with slightly whiter hair then her normal grey

"Why hello Fiona! Come in. Come in. What brings you to the Ice kingdom? Care for a glass of iced tea?" AIQ asked with glee.

"No thank you AIQ. I was wondering if i could take the remains of the old ice queen off your hands." I asked looking around for it in the spot i remember.

"Oh that nasty witch. I had my penguins clean it up and store it in this jar in exchange for a bottle breaking party. They seem to be having a wonderful time. You can most certainly take this." AIQ explained holding the jar filled with snow.

"Thank you so much AIQ. You're awesome." I replied taking the jar and running out of the castle.

"COME BACK ANY TIME YOU LIKE!" AIQ shouted to me. I might just have to take her up on that offer sometime.

I reached the candy castle and busted into gumball's lab.

"Everything ready PG?"

"Yes it is. I'll take it from here." Pg replied taking the jar from me.

-Meanwhile at Cakes house-

"Man...I'm exhausted. Hey where's Fiona and gumball?" Marshall asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

While Marshall was taking a break, Flame Prince and Rosy were playing with the flame shielded kittens.

"Gumball needed Fiona's help with political business in the candy kingdom. They said to meet them once you were ready to leave." Cake replied.

"Alright. Mind giving me a lift?" Marshall asked.

"I'll take it from here honey. I need to get my hooves cleaned anyway." Lord stomped.

"Ok baby. See you two soon." Cake replied. She gave Lord a quick kiss as Marshall jumped on his back and they flew off.

-Back at the candy lab-

"Oh my gosh. It's working!" I cheered.

The snow pile that lay in the chamber was glowing light blue. It soon morphed into a human like shape. It gained a peach color. A portion of the snow turned into long brown hair, the rest, flesh and skin. Clothes appeared as well on the body. The person looked like the old ice queen but not completely.

The person soon opened her eyes and managed to stand up keeping her balance on the walls of the chamber.

"Gumball, you're a genius. Marshall Lee will be so happy." I whispered.

"Marshall Lee? Did you just say Marshall Lee? Where is he? Where's Marshy?" The woman asked.

"Now Ice Queen. I mean Simone. We have brought you back to life. You are no longer the Ice Queen. You have returned to Simone petrikov. Marshall should be here any second now." Gumball explained.

"Where am I? Oh wait...i know this place, And i know you guys. Your Prince Gumball and Fiona. I not only remember my past as a human, but as ice queen too. Oh i am so sorry i did all those terrible things to you Gumball. It was the crown." Simone apologized.

"It is ok. Oh look, here comes Marshall now. Fiona, why don't you go get him?" Gumball asked.

"Sure thing." I replied.

I ran to the window, leaning outside, to meet Marshall's eyes.

"Fiona, is everything ok?" He asked

"Everything is fine Marshall. In fact, i have a surprise for you." i replied taking his hand and leading him into the room.

"A surprise for me?" He asked.

"Yep, but you have to close your eyes until i say so." i demanded

"Alright" Marshall groaned doing as i said so.

I lead him in front of the chamber about five feet away.

"Ok. Open up."

Marshall opened his eyes and was instantly in complete shock. He was speechless.

"Hi Marshy." Simone greeted slowly from inside the chamber.

"Simone? B-but how? I killed you back at the Ice castle when you were ice queen." Marshall asked still in stock mode.

"Gumball managed to take the snow particle remains and regenerate me." Simone explained.

"She still has get memories of being ice queen but has regained her memories as Simone as well." Gumball explained. "Would you like her to come out?"

"Yes i would." Marshall demanded.

I opened the door as Simone stepped out facing Marshall. Soon enough did he fall into her arms crying.

"I've missed you so much Simone." Marshall cried into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too marshy. I've missed my boy so much." Simone said caressing the black haired boy.

"Let's give them some privacy." Gumball asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" Marshall said lifting his head. Simone released him as he walked over to me. He then embraced me in the most comfortable hug ever.

"Thank you Fiona. So much. You're the best wife a human could ask for." He whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome Marshall."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We separated as Marshall gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You guys don't have to go. You can stay and get to know Simone like i did." Marshall insisted.

"What do you say gumball?" I asked looking back.

"That sounds wonderful." He replied.

Marshall looked just like on our wedding day. The purest of happy. He was so overjoyed he couldn't stop smiling. I was happy i could make him feel better.

AN: Just so you guys know, Cookie is back at Cakes having some girl time.


	26. Contest

THIS IS A REVIEWER CONTEST! This as Marshall Lee's idea. He said i should let one reviewer write the next chapter. So pm me your entire draft of the next chapter and whichever is the best I'll post it including the credit to the writer. I am only taking ten entrees so hurry up and write. Can't wait to read everyone's entrees. Good luck. Marshall: GOOD LUCK BITCHES! Me: Marshall Lee! Watch your language. go work things out Fiona while I read everyone's entrees. Marshall:Whatever babe. I am your servant. NOT


	27. Gumball's Wedding

Honestly, I'm really starting to lose my creative flow. Marshall has been giving ideas but they all sound similar to other stories. I like to be out there and make sure it's completely different. I'd really appreciate it if i had some people to give me ideas or AT LEAST enter the contest. Well, here comes Gumball's wedding day.

Gumball POV

It has been a wonderful three years with Cookie. She loves me so much i can't even describe it, and i can easily describe anything. I proposed to her on our three year anniversary at the candy gardens. I baked a wonderful meal for her, invited Fiona and Marshall to join, not only because they are my friends but just in case i mess up or she refused, while cake baby sat my niece and nephew, Celestia and Rekalai, who are now growing very well. I would have invited flame Prince...i mean king and his wife rosy but they had royal stuff to take care of. Celestia has been getting more and more knowledgeable about her vampire power as well as more beautiful. She looks just like her mother but acts like her father. Sometimes when she plays with her brother she'll scare him with her demon face. She's mastered floating fairly well although she losses her balance once in a while.

Rekalai is starting to become an exceptional fighter. Both his parents teach him different Fighting styles. Fiona teaches him sword fighting while Marshall teaches him magic and hand to hand combat. He shows some amount of vampire but only on a small scale. He can only float a few inches but not for a very long time. He's trying to learn how to transform into a bat. So far he's only gotten his ears and partially his nose.

Now back to my fiance. I proposed with a bouquet of mixed flowers and the ring on her favorite flower of all. She was so happy she practically tackled me to the ground. I think Fiona is rubbing off on her.

Now is the wedding day. I'm wearing a classic black tux standing in the same candy church Fiona and Marshall got married. Marshall is standing beside me wearing the same navy blue tux he wore to his wedding.

"Oh my glob Marshall. I'm scared to death. Oh hi death." I waved to the king of skeletons sitting in one of the rows.

"Don't worry Gumball you'll be fine. If you ever get nervous I'll be there to help you out." Marshall said patting my back.

"Thanks Marshall. You're a good friend."

"Don't push it." Marshall said glaring at me.

The music started and out opened the doors. Fiona and cake walked arm in arm with cookie as Celestia and Rekalai threw pedals in front. Cookie was wearing the most beautiful white dress ever. It was just a flat white shiny dress with white flowers patterning it but she still looked beautiful. I was fairly certain I'd melt from all the heated tension. Cookie finally came up and took my hands.

just like at Fiona and Marshall's wedding, peppermint butler talked for a very long time until the best part came. This part would be different than Fiona and Marshall's. Instead of memorized vows, we made it so we wrote our own.

"Ladies first princess." PM gestured.

"Prince Gumball, i have loved my time with you so much that i can't barely describe it. But the only thing that beats the love of our time is my love for you. I don't know if you know this but i believe you to be the classic Prince charming. I promise to love you ever day and every second we are together. I will respect your wishes and fight through your battles along side you, no matter what the cost. I am honored to soon be Mrs Cookie Gumball, Queen of the Candy and Pastry kingdoms." Princess Pastry recited holding a piece of paper.

A wave of aww's filled the room as I prepared my vow.

"M'lady, the first sight i had of you i knew you were the one for me. I've baked many beautiful pastries before but you are one that is the most gorgeous. You are no longer my princess, but my queen. I am thrilled to be marrying such a beautiful woman such as yourself. I will love you my entire life, dry your tears, and serve you respectfully as much as you wish."

I was completely nervous but cheering and patting myself on the back for success.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Candy and Pastry kingdom as well as the land of Aaa i now give you your new king and queen, Mr and Mrs Bubba and Cookie Gumball. You may kiss the bride sir." PM cheered.

I took her chin and kissed her with every ounce of my well being. It was the happiest day of my life.

When the kiss ended i felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Marshall.

"Congratulations dude" beside him was Simone Petrikov.

"I'm very happy for you Gumball. She'll be much better than anything i could give." Simone said to me through the loud cheers and claps.

"Thank you both. And I'm sure you'll find your Ben soon Simone." I assured her.

Cookie and i ran down the isle, and down to the party room where we had a wonderful time celebrating our marriage. The best part was the slow dance me and her shared. It was like floating on air. We actually were floating. Marshall used telekinesis on the two of us so we could dance in the air.

Marshall POV

"Marshall!? What are you going?" Fiona asked.

"Ehh just doing a friend a favor. Remember when that was us on our wedding night?" I asked

"How could I forget?" Fiona joked.

"How about we relive that dance out on the balcony?" I asked. I scooped up Fiona and we both slow danced the night away.

"Hey Fiona want me to take the kids home? Mochro and i have to go anyway?" Cake yelled to us.

"Sure cake. Behave you two or else no bacon waffles tomorrow." Fiona answered.

"Yes mommy." Celestia and Rekalai replied in unison.

Dancing with Fiona felt just like on our wedding night. Looking over at the still floating Gumball and Cookie i could tell he felt the same way. Him and i felt like we were in a fairytale with our beautiful princesses.


	28. The Prophecy

I am terribly sorry guys. I've been so busy trying to get Prince Gumball with Fiona so she would leave Marshall and me be. Fiona wasn't too happy at first about going with gumball, but she warmed up to it and seems to be pretty happy. Marshall: Yeah I'm gonna miss her. But she'll never replace you baby. Me: Oh Marshall Lee Abadeer. You are such the charmer. Marshall: Anything to get that blush on your face. Me: ok enough messing around. Gotta get to the story. Marshall: Fine -_-

Marshall POV

Parenting is really hard. The kids are now both nine, almost ten. It was harder when they were first born, but the only challenge now is teaching Celestia how to control her powers. With me not as a vampire anymore I can't really be there to lend her a hand when she's practicing her flying. She's mastered her demon face so well. She looks just like me when I'd scare Fiona with my demon face. She's beautiful, even for a vampire. Just like her mother.

Rekalai is turning into a fun loving kid. He looks exactly like his old man and fights like his mom. He somehow has like 2% of vampire in him. He can only float like an inch off the ground. He's been practicing turning into a bat recently. So far he has the nose and ears down as well as the growing transformation of the wings. But it's only little bumps in his back. i know he wants to be like his old man used to be but at least he never lets it get him down. Just like his mom and i. Always had strong and never puts on a sad face.

Right now we are at the beach enjoying the beautiful day. It's a good thing the kids can't get hurt by the sun. That's probably the only human thing about Celestia. That and she doesn't have fangs.

"Daddy, push me so i can ride the waves!" Rekalai cheered as he laid back up on the boogie board.

"Alright. Hold on!" I yelled as i pushed him till he was carried by the wave back to shore where Fiona scooped him up and play wrestled with him in the sand. Soon i was splashed on by the water. I turn around to see Celestia poking her eyes out of the water.

"Oh now who could this beautiful fish be. Certainly couldn't be Celestia the mermaid princess. Because my Celestia is the Vampire princess."

"It's me daddy. It's me!" She cheered popping out. I picked her up and fell backwards into the water with her.

"There's me beautiful princess!"

"Daddy! Celest! Mom says it's time for lunch." Rekalai yelled from the shore

"Wanna try and carry your old man back honey?" I asked Celestia as she floated out of the water and i raised my arms.

"Your not old daddy. But you are too heavy for me to carry." She replied back.

"Alright how about a race. I'll swim and you can float back. Whoever wins gets to bury your brother in the sand, but with his head still sticking out."

"Awesome! Ready, set, GO!" Celestia cheered as she began flying towards shore. As the good daddy i am i let her win but pretended to be exhausted.

"Yeah i win! Now i get to bury Reck!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Rekalai screamed

"Sorry rekalai. Daddy said if i could beat him back here i could bury you in the sand. Don't worry I'll keep your head up." Celestia said devilishly walking towards her brother.

"Woah wait! Mommy help!" Rekalai screamed.

"I'm coming honey!" Fiona said getting in from of Reck( I'm gonna start calling him that because I'm too lazy) "You stay away from my son you evil sand monster!" She joked. Fiona has grown very well. Both of us are now 25(I'm terrible at math so that's my age for them even if it's not right) Fiona has become even more beautiful than before which is true everyday. And i have grown slightly longer hair and a scratchy beard, which i scratch my family with on their faces sometimes to mess with them.

"Honey what are you doing?" I laughed

"Sorry Marshall. But a hero's work is never done." She replied.

"You'll never hurt my little monster you stupid heroes." I yelled jumping next to Celest(again too lazy)

"Yeah we'll bury you so deep in sand until sand pours out Your ears." Celest cheered

i jumped on Reck play wrestling with him while Celest attacked Fiona. Somehow Fiona was able to tickle Celest to death. It was an all out war pile until a medium sized hole appeared in the ground with a short vampire with clean cut black hair carrying a baby blue umbrella poking out of it.

"Your majesty. I apologize for interrupting you and your loving family but i request a word with you." The small vampire spoke

"Oh hey Charlie. Guys, this is Charlie. He's like peppermint maid to me. He tells me everything that happens in the Vampire kingdom." I said from under my pile of family. "Can we talk back at my house, Charlie?"

"Yes your majesty. Greetings my queen, my princess and Prince." Charlie replied floating out of the hole and everybody got up.

"Oh yeah i forgot that i am technically the Vampire queen and you two are the Vampire princess and Prince." Fiona said gesturing to the kids. "hey Charlie, how are the vampires with their rulers being human?"

"Surprisingly ok with it. There have been some who don't like the idea, but that's the point at the moment." Charlie replied.

"Really? I know dad's the Vampire king but i never thought we'd become royal with being human. This is so cool!" Celest smiled.

"Yes princess. You are the princess of the Vampire kingdom." Charlie said patting her head

"Cool. I'm a prince. I can only imagine what the kingdom looks like." Reck said proudly.

"It is magnificent, my Prince, the perfect place for every vampire out there." Charlie said holding his arms out.

We got back to the tree house and sat on the couch while Charlie sat in a chair circled around the coffee table.

"Kids, why don't you go play BMO upstairs? " i asked shoeing the kids

"Alright daddy." The kids said in unison. Reck respectively accepted the request but Celest was upset. Probably because she wanted to hear.

"Now what's up Charlie?"

"Last week a section of Bat Fang Mountain collapsed revealing an old message from during the mushroom war. It reveals a prophecy about a vampire having to face the greatest evil in the world but has to choose between the world, or her family." Charlie explained

"Wait..did you just say HER?" Fiona asked suddenly becoming concerned.

"Yes. Here's a photograph of the message. We believe it to be your daughter." He replied holding a photo up to us. The picture showed a carving very similar to Celest holding the family sword, but even though she was in a fighting stance, she looked very worried. On the left side of the photo was the lich about to attack a group of people, while on the right side was a carving very similar to me, Fiona, and Reck in danger. It really scared me.

"No, this can't be right. Celest is just a little girl. This one is older. About thirteen at least." I protested.

"Marshall. I think that is Celest." Fiona said placing her hand on my shoulder. I finally accepted that it was her.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"I only have one suggestion. It seems Celest has been having not as much vampire training as normal vampire children. I suggest that she gets the training she needs from her grandmother." Charlie explained.

"GLOB NO! I am not sending my daughter to that devil!" I screamed. I stomped out hearing Fiona behind me tell Charlie,

"We'll think about it."


	29. Saying Goodbyes

"NO! I'm not having my little girl go train with that monster of a mother."Marshall yelled.

"Marshall, it's what's best for her." Fiona pleaded

"No, I'm what's best for her. That woman will probably not even care to train her and not pay any attention." Marshall yelled again

"Marshall, listen to me. We have been training Celest four times a week. And we can't show her how to do vampire things. We can't be there to help her as much as your mother can. Don't you want her to be the best vampire she can be?" Fiona asked.

Marshall nodded.

"Then it's settled. Celest is going to train with your mother. I'll make sure she has the holo communicator that Gumball gave me, ok? That way, we can contact her everyday." Fiona reassured. She put a hand on his cheek as he quickly grasped her hand.

"But what about you, me, and Reck? Where are we going to go to stay away from the Lich?" Marshall asked.

"I think PG can help with that. Said something about a portal to an alternate land. I don't know. But it's the best and easiest way to get far enough away."

"All right. Let's go tell her." Marshall said shedding a tear. Fiona then wiped the tear away kissing his cheek.

Fiona lead Marshall to the kid's room. Celest and Reck ran to their toys from eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Celest, Reck, we need to talk." Fiona started as they walked in. Celest and Reck looked up and sat on their beds.

"It seems as though Celest will have to stay with grandma for a little while. While the rest of us go on a journey." Marshall explained.

"Why daddy?" Celest asked.

"Now both of you listen to me. You both are destined for greatness someday. I guarantee that. But it seems as though Celest's destiny has come early. " Fiona said placing a hand on each of the kid's shoulders. "You remember all those stories i would tell you that mommy would defeat evil?"

The children nodded listening to every word.

"Well, it seems like Celest is going to have to be like mommy soon. And we believe that mommy and daddy haven't really trained you enough. So your grandma is going to help you learn more in becoming the best vampire you can be." Marshall explained rubbing his daughter's head.

"But what about the rest of us daddy?" Reck asked.

"Well, it seems like the evil that your sister has to face also wants to put our family in danger. So we have to go somewhere far where he went hurt us. Don't worry Celest, i know you'll do great." Marshall said

"But, I'm going to miss you. I don't want to live with grandma. " Celest said.

"I know honey, i know. But it's for the best. And don't worry, I'm giving you this. Your uncle Gumball gave this to me a while back. We'll be able to see you everyday, no matter where we are." Fiona placed the necklace around Celest's neck.

"Now come on. Let's go visit grandma." Marshall said leading his family out of the room

He did his spell with the bug milk and lead his family down into the night o sphere.

"Mom! I'm home!" Marshall yelled.

"Oh hello everyone! I've missed you all so much. What brings you here?"

"It seems as though Celest is part of a prophecy. Where she has to fight the Lich, or save Fiona, Rekalai and i. And we were hoping you could let Celest stay with you and you finish her vampire training so that she can successfully defeat the Lich. The rest of us are going to an alternate land with the help of gumball so the Lich doesn't get us." Marshall explained

"Of course Marshall. I'm sure we can finish her training in time." Hannah accepted.

"Thanks mom. Ok Celest, you be good. Listen to grandma ok?" Marshall asked starting to tear up a little.

"Yes daddy. I'm going to miss you." Celest said hugging Marshall.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart. We'll be back within four months. I'm sure you'll have defeated the big scary Lich by then. I know you'll be a master within a month." Marshall said rubbing her head again.

"I love you daddy." Celest said.

"Oh here. I have something for you." Marshall gave her a picture of the family. "I love you Celestia. My little vampire princess." Marshall kissed her forehead and went over to Fiona who stepped forward for her goodbye.

"Now honey, promise me you'll be safe. Don't let the Lich's attacks keep you down. I know you'll keep fighting until the end. Just like your mommy." Fiona hugged Celest.

"I promise mommy. I'll be just like you, and save Aaa. Just like you." Celest hugged her mother tight.

"Now i have a couple things for you two. I want you to have my hat, and the family sword." Fiona said handing it to her. "You may be a vampire, but it's always good to keep a sword on hand. Especially one that can kill demons easily."

"I'll take good care of them mommy. I'll wear your hat everyday until this is over. And I'll practice everyday with the sword just like back home." Celest said tying the hat on.

"You look just like your mother, Celest." Marshall said behind Fiona.

"I love you honey. Call me everyday. And listen to your grandma." Fiona leaned in and whispered in Celest's ear, "and if she hurts you, i want you to call mommy. I think she is still kinda evil a bit."

"You got it mommy. I love you too." Fiona gave her one last hug. Celest then went running to Reck giving the biggest hug out of the three.

"I'm gonna miss you brother. I'm gonna miss you most of all."

"I'm going to miss you too. I know you'll do great. Your the Vampire princess. " rekalai said while still hugging his sister."You can do anything. I believe in you."

Celest grasped his last couple sentences like the most precious jewels in the word. They separated and Celest walked over to Hannah.

"Don't worry. She'll be a big, strong vampire hero. By the time you get back. Just like her parents." Hannah said putting a hand on her shoulder.

The rest of the Abadeer family left and headed for Gumball's. What they didn't know, was that they just put Celest into some torturous training.

AN: I'd like to thank my friend Shoanna and Olivia-Ivy for giving me two great ideas to put together in the next big event in the story. I seriously have a feeling this story is going to get to the possible late thirties or early forty chapters. I will most likely definitely do a sequel with Celest and Rekalai being the main characters. Sort of like Ciaxlia's story but I'll make sure it's different completely.


	30. Aaa to Ooo

Marshall: I miss doing this, baby. Me: Yeah me too. It was good to relax for a bit and get the ideas flowing. Marshall: hey, i forgot to ask, what ever happened to Simone? Me: Oh she's been living with Gumball lately since AIQ lives in her old house. Marshall: Cool. I'm gonna go play my axe bass for a little bit. Don't make me do anything crazy. Me: Not making any promises. *evil grin*

-With The Abadeer Family-

"I miss her already." Marshall sighed as they walked into the candy castle.

"I know honey, i honey. I miss her too. Just keep telling yourself, we'll see her again and that she's one tough cookie." Fiona replied comforting him.

Fiona, Marshall, and Rekalai walked into the living room of (now) King Gumball and Queen Cookie with Simone reading a book.

"Hey KG,QC, and Simone." Fiona began.

"Why hello everyone. So nice to see you again." QC welcomed.

"UNCLE GUMBALL!" Reck cheered as he ran to his uncle for a big hug.

"REKALAI! boy you keep looking like the spitting image of your father." Gumball said putting Reck on his lap.

"So nice to see you again Marshy." Simone said getting up from her chair and hugging Marshall.

"Awesome to see you too Simone." Marshall replied.

"Where's Celestia?" KG asked.

Simone sat back in her chair to listen.

"That's kind of why we are here." Fiona said sitting down on the couch as Marshall sat next to her. They both explained everything about the prophecy and how Celest has to stay with her grandmother.

"And we were hoping we could use that portal to an alternate land , that you told me about, to get as far away from the Lich as possible." Fiona ended.

"Oh you mean my Aaa to Ooo transporter. Of course you can use it. "KG replied leading them all into his lab. "And once you are ready to return, my opposite, Queen bubblegum will transport you back using her Ooo to Aaa transporter" KG explained

"Mathematical. Thanks uncle Gumball." Reck said

"Your very welcome rekalai. I wish your daughter the best of luck to her." KG replied. "Oh, and when you get into Ooo, make sure you find Finn and Jake. They'll take you to Queen Bubblegum."

"You got it King Gumbutt." Marshall teased as they prepared to walk through the portal.

"Wait, Marshall." Simone said grabbing his hand. "Make sure you stay safe."

"I will, thanks Simone. I'll see you all soon." Marshall said finally walking through with the rest of the royal vampire family.

"You're not getting away from me this time you little brat." Whispered an invisible figure as it followed the family into the portal. It was so quiet that no one noticed it enter.

-In the Night o Sphere-

"Grandma, why am I in the dark dungeon?" Celest asked. She suddenly squealed with pain.

"Silence! You will be staying here in the dungeon until you reach your full potential. You will do as i saw to the letter." Hannah replied. "You may be my granddaughter but in order to defeat the Lich you must undergo the same training your father did."

Hannah kept all of Celest's things on the other side of the room. Celest rubbed her wound with tears coming down her eyes as Hannah whipped her another time.

"Now, fly to the right side of the dungeon." Hannah demanded.

Celest flew over to the right side. Hannah whipped her again.

"FASTER! THE OTHER SIDE NOW!" Hannah yelled

Celest rushed clumsily to the other side. This went on for the rest of the day. By the end of the day Celest was scratched with bleeding openings. Her hat was ripped and stained with dirt and blood

"I am disappointed in you. i expected you could do better. See you inthe morning." Hannah said walking out of the dungeon leaving the bleeding Celest on the cold dungeon floor.

"I...should call...mommy." Celest said grabbing her necklace. She clutched it until a square hologram appeared in front of her.

"Celest? How are you doing? How was your first day?" Fiona asked. She then gasped at the sight of her daughter. "What happened!?"

"She*cough* whipped me. A-and forced me to fly back and forth . She's forcing me to sleep in the cold dungeon. Mommy, it hurts." Celest replied beginning to cry.

"WHAT!? I KNEW SHE WOULD PULL SHIT LIKE THIS! THAT'S IT I'M COMING DOWN THERE!" Marshall screamed showing in the hologram square.

-In Ooo-

"Marshall we have to go get her." Fiona cried.

"Don't worry. I'm getting Celest back one way or another. Good thing i packed bug milk and chalk just in case." Marshall said. He walked over to a tree and did the spell. "Fiona, take Reck over to the tree house, I'll meet up with you guys at the candy kingdom."

Marshall jumped in the hole as Fiona lead Reck to the tree house. Since this place was exactly like Aaa, she knew where everything was.

"MOM! Give me back Celest now!" Marshall screamed.

He went into the castle expecting to see his mother. But instead saw light blue demon with a business suit on.

"Who the Heck are you?" The demon asked

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire king. who the night o Sphere are you? And where is my mother and daughter?" Marshall answered

"I'm Hudson Abadeer the king of the Night O Sphere. I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm busy talking to my daughter Marceline the Vampire QUEEN." Hudson replied.

Marshall looked behind Hudson and saw a human girl with long black hair, a black and red striped sweater, blue skinny jeans, and maroon boots.

"Woah. So that's what my opposite looks like." Marshall said.

"Excuse me?" Marceline asked leaning to the side of her father to see Marshall Lee.

"Look, I'm your opposite from the land of Aaa. I'm looking for my mom and daughter. She was supposed to finish my daughter's vampire training, but she's been torturing her instead. Can someone please tell me where they are so i can beat the shit out of her?" Marshall asked showing his axe bass.

"Oh, i see what your saying. Look dude, your mom's opposite is my dad and your daughter's opposite is my son. Right now I'm trying to get my son, Carlos back." Marceline explained.

"Wait how come you're not in Aaa escaping the Lich like my family and i?" Marshall asked.

"I haven't left yet. I was about to until Carlos called Finn."

"Alright. Well is there any way to get to my side of the night o Sphere?" Marshall asked.

"The only way to get back son is by going back through however you came here." Hudson answered.

"hey, while you're here can you help me out here?" Marceline asked gesturing to her father.

"Sure why not?" Marshall answered.

The vampire king and queen beat the tar out of Hudson and managed to get Carlos back. He had short blond hair, a bear hat ripped, and looked messed up just like Celest.

"Thank you sir. I owe you big time." Carlos thanked.

"No problem kiddo. I'd do the same if you were my kid." Marshall replied thinking about Celest.

Marceline cleaned up Carlos, took him back to the tree house to be babysat by bmo, and went with Marshall Lee to the candy kingdom.

-in the grasslands-

"So let me get this straight, you're my opposite from an alternate land?" Finn asked

"Yep. And this is your daughter Rebecca's opposite, Rekalai. Reck for short." Fiona replied

"So you guys are going through the same prophecy as we are?" He asked again as the four walked towards the candy kingdom.

"Yep. My daddy right now is going to save my sister, Celest from my grandma." Reck replied back.

"That's so cool. I can't wait to see the opposite of my mom." Rebecca said holding her arms out.

The two adults giggled at the kids as they finally walked through the gates of the Candy kingdom.

AN: ok so this one took a bit of thinking. Sometimes i forget that i made Marshall human. If that ever happens please tell me and I'll fix it. I'm trying to bring back some the stuff before Celest and Reck. Like Fiona's sword, Marshall's bass, etc. I think I've just entered a while world of over complexity.


	31. Shocker

Marshall: God dang it i hate summer. Too much day not enough night.

Me: Quit your complaining babe. That at least gives us more time to write the story and be together. Remember, I'm finally out of school.

Marshall: well that changes everything *hugs Chelsie*

It's been a couple months since Fiona and Marshall had to go to Ooo. Since Marceline moved in with Finn, her old house was empty so Fiona and Marshall stayed there while they tried to get back. The Ice King broke the machine to get back while trying to kidnap Princess Bubblegum. Um Queen, Queen Bubblegum I should say. So QB and her husband King Crepe, KC, have been trying to fix it.

"Come on Bonnibel, is that thing fixed yet?" Marcy asked

"Just about. I just need a powerful source to charge it up." QB replied shutting a small door on the side.

"Bubblegum, I think Jake and I can help with that." Finn pointed out. "I think i can get the gem on Ice King's crown."

"Excellent Finn. That's just enough to power it up." Bubblegum replied. "While you're getting the gem, Marceline can help me finish getting things set."

While Finn, QB, KC, and Marcy were trying to fix the teleporter, Marshall and Fiona were trying to get in contact with Celest while Reck and Rebecca played with Jake's and Lady's kids.

"Uggg, this stupid thing is lagging. I can't get a good enough connection. Fiona, what do you think my mother is doing to our little girl?" Marshall asked with tears forming.

"I'm scared too, Marshall. But I'm sure everything is fine. We'll get back to Aaa, save our daughter, and make sure this stupid prophecy goes to the good side." Fiona replied holding his back. Suddenly, the hologram necklace shot a picture of Celest very fuzzy.

"M-mom? D-dad? Is that y-y-you? I c-can't see you very w-well." Celest said through the lagging static.

"We're right here baby. Everything is fine. What has she been doing to you?" Fiona asked.

"S-she's been making me f-fight a bunch of demons a-a-and hits me every t-time i make a mistake. I try my hardest to do a-as she says. I'm v-very hungry. I'm scared what she'll do about my birthday tomorrow." Celest answered. Even though the image was staticy, you could still see bruises and cuts on her face.

"Listen to me Celest, you have to listen to everything she says. Even though it may hurt, you have to do as she says. Right now she's the only way you'll be prepared for the Lich. I'm not liking admitting this myself. Judging by the amount of work Queen Bubblegum and King Crepe have put into the teleporter, we should be back really soon hopefully." Marshall explained.

"T-thank goodness. I r-really want you to come home."

"Celest! Don't worry, we'll be back on our birthday! I promise you that!" Reck assured appearing on the screen.

"Look honey, we have to go. Please be safe and stay strong." Fiona said

"I w-will mommy. L-love you." Celest replied through the static.

"We love you too honey." Marshall called as the image faded.

"I'm going to go practice with Reck for a little. You don't mind do you?" Fiona asked putting the necklace away.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm going to go back to the house for a little." Marshall said kissing Fiona's cheek.

"Surprisingly, Reck has gotten better than me and Finn." Fiona replied walking to Reck and Rebecca sword fighting.

"Yes! But is he better enough to defeat me!?" A mysterious voice called out above the group.

"The lich!? You're supposed to be in Aaa!" Marshall called.

"Yes, but i followed you, you fools. You were so wrong with the prophecy that you've been training the wrong vampire!" The lich cackled.

"You mean, I'm supposed to fight you!?" Reck questioned.

"That's right." The lich sung evily. The lich shot a green laser towards Reck but Fiona grabbed him and summer salted out of the way.

"We need to get to the candy kingdom, now!" Marshall urged. Jake and lady's pups formed together to pick up the four and flew as fast to the candy kingdom as they could. Giving them enough time to explain everything to everyone.

"Ok well Finn is getting the ice king's gem right now for the transporter. " KC replied after the explanation.

"Ok, Reck, you stay here with QB and KC. We'll go and stall the Lich for as long as we can. Do you understand?" Marshall asked holding Reck's shoulders tight.

"Yes dad. I'll stay." Reck nodded.

Marshall, Fiona, and Marceline ran out of the castle. Marceline was the first to strike. She swung her axe bass at the Lich's hip. It was only able to do minor damage. The Lich laughed and swatted Marcy away knocking her out against a tree. Then Fiona and Marshall came in and fought. Fiona jumped and kicked the Lich in the face. She then took her skull necklace, pressed the head down, and appeared the black sword with blue fire that Marshall gave her years ago. She swung the sword and cut off one of the Lich's horns. He merely groaned in pain. While this was going on, Marshall was jabbing the Lich in his back. It barely did anything at all.

Soon, the Lich had enough, he shot his magic at Fiona and Marshall making them fly back into the castle. The hologram necklace and skull necklace fell off Fiona near Reck. Both Fiona and Marshall were outcold. Seeing the Lich had defeated his parents and walking towards the castle, Reck grabbed the two necklaces and ran to hide.

"Rekalai!" Queen Bubblegum yelled after Reck.

Reck hid in the hall. He turned the hologram necklace on to contact his sister. "Celest! Celestia!" He yelled

"Reck? What's going on? Where's mom and dad? " Celest asked

"Turns out I'm the one who is supposed to fight the Lich. He followed us here to Ooo and has knocked out mom, dad, and dad's opposite. He just got uncle Gumball's and aunt Cookie's opposites." Reck replied looking around the corner to the Lich grabbing QB and KC.

"What!? Reck, you have to save them. Your the best fighter i know. I know you can beat him." Celest said

"But, I'm not as much of a vampire as you." Reck replied sadly

"You don't have to be a vampire, Reck. Besides, you are a vampire you just need to bring your vampire self out. You can do anything. I believe in you." Celest replied to her brother. The image faded out as the Lich's laughter could be heard outside.

Reck took the skull necklace, made the sword appear in his hand, and ran outside to the Lich.

"Hey Lich! put them down or I'll have to make you." Reck called. The Lich turned around with the king and queen in his hands.

"I'd like to see you try, child." The Lich mocked.

"That's it, I'm ending this now. You've hurt my mom, my dad, you made my sister go through my terrible grandmother, and now, you're hurting my friends. Prepare to meet my good friend Death!" Reck yelled as he jumped ready to attack the Lich.

AN: ah ha! DRAMA BOMB! I twisted the story! I flipped the script! Now I've got you on the edges of your seats right? BOOYA!

Marshall: Oh my glob babe, this is amazing. I wish we could continue writing.

Me: don't worry marshy, with all this creative juice in sure the next will be soon.


	32. Rekalai's Vampire

The Lich then swatted at Reck causing him to fly back. For being a nine, almost ten, year old boy, he was able enough to land on his feet. Reck looked up and noticed he was under a rubber tree. He climbed the tall tree, ran to the end of the branch closest to the Lich, and jumped up to where he stabbed his head pretty good.

"AHHHH! You'll pay for that you brat!" The Lich screamed in pain. Before the Lich could hit him off again, Reck back flipped off landing facing away from the candy castle. He then felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned his head to find Rebecca holding a similar sword.

"What are you doing here?" Reck asked

"This is my prophecy too. Nothing about it saying we both can't fight together. Now let's kick some butt." Rebecca replied looking back at the Lich. Reck nodded and leaned towards Rebecca looking at the Lich.

"I'll distract him, you make sure you get ready to kill him." Rebecca said. She turned pretty close into a bat but still having her human head. She flew up and flew around in the Lich's head.

"Hey! Get out of there you pest!" The Lich demanded.

Reck was standing there, waiting for the right moment to kill him.

Suddenly, when Rebecca flew out of his eye to go into his other eye socket, the Lich grabbed Rebecca tight within his grip.

"No!" Reck screamed.

"Ha ha! There's no one left to help you now boy! It's over! I've won!" The Lich cackled.

"No. It can't end this way." Reck screamed back. He then looked down and felt his body warm up. "Bring the Vampire out, bring the Vampire self out, bring, my vamPIRE, OUT!" Reck whispered to himself hugging his waist but then screamed into a growl.

Reck looked back at him with pure black eyes. He had fangs so sharp and long they reached down halfway to his chin. He had claws for fingers. Reck floated up into the sky to meet eye level with the Lich. Reck curled into a ball for only a minute to shoot back open transformed into a huge vampire bat. His clothes may not have been visible but the skull necklace was on his wrist.

"He he. Finally a worthy opponent." The Lich laughed.

"You think I'm a worthy opponent? You're not worthy to be my opponent!" Reck replied in a deep demon like voice.

The Lich threw Rebecca at Reck causing him to try, and succeed, to catch Rebecca. He turned around quickly and placed her in the castle. Once Rekalai turned around, he was hit head on with a blast of the Lich's magic. He was in so much pain he backed up into the castle holding his face. While Reck was distracted the Lich pinned him up against the castle.

"Huh? What's going on?" Fiona asked waking up. She saw what was going on outside and shook Marshall awake.

"Oh my glob. Is that Rekalai? He's let the Vampire out. He's let his vampire out." Marshall cheered. With that everyone started to wake up from their comas. All except Rebecca, who was being held by Marceline. Everybody watched near the candy castle gates as the battle went on. The Lich didn't even notice them while Reck did for a split second.

"You think just because of some prophecy your going to defeat me? You're just a child." The Lich whispered in his ear.

Reck growled with anger from hearing that. He grabbed the Lich by his tunic, flew up into the sky, and activated the necklace around his wrist. The sword grew to fit his bat claw. He looked at the Lich and saw nothing but terror. Using his vampire instincts, Reck bit into the Lich's neck and ripped out an entire section of his bonie neck.

"I may only be a kid, but I'm the kid who just proved you wrong." Reck whispered into the Lich's ear.

And with one burst of force, Rekalai stabbed the Lich with his mother's sword. Nothing came out since the Lich was a skeleton, or ghost, whatever his was he was dead. the Lich went limp within Reck's grasp. He simple let go of the Lich and let him fall to the ground bursting in smoke on impact.

Reck flew back down transforming back into his normal self. He was so exhausted that he immediately collapsed to his knees. His normal self showed the burned mark where the Lich hit him. With the battle finally over, Fiona and Marshall ran kneeled down next to him.

"Reck! Rekalai are you ok?" Fiona asked putting her hand on his unburned cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine mom." Reck replied panting.

"You were amazing there buddy. You showed true vampire power. I'm so proud of you." Marshall said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks dad. Is Rebecca ok?" Reck asked with concern

"She's fine. She just had a broken rib. I'll be taking her to the hospital right now. Nice job kid." Marceline congratulated running away to the hospital.

"Mom. Dad. I, i,..." Reck whispered as he began to faint.

"I guess all that vampire power finally being let out took its toll on him." Marshall laughed. "Let's go take him back to the house." He picked up his son.

"Guys! Guys! We got it! We got the gem!" Finn called out with Jake behind.

"Great Finn. Now that the Lich is defeated we can finally finish the transporter." QB replied taking the gem.

"Aww man did i miss the prophecy?" Finn complained.

"Yep, and Rebecca was a great fighter. But Marcy just took her to the hospital. She has a broken rib." King Harry explained.

"Dang it! Come on Jake lets go." Finn said getting on Jake's back.

Everyone giggled seeing Finn upset about missing out.

"I should be able to get the transporter up and running by tomorrow morning. By then you should be able to return back to Aaa and get your daughter back." QB said looking at the couple.

"Thanks bubblegum. Let's go Fiona." Marshall replied taking Fiona's hand.

"By bubblegum. By Harry." Fiona called back.

Fiona and Marshall placed Reck on the couch, and went to bed.

"You coming Marshall?" Fiona asked climbing the ladder.

"Be there in a second." Marshall replied. With Fiona out of the room, Marshall took some psyclops tears and rubbed them on Reck's face where he was burned. "Goodnight my brave vampire Prince."

Marshall turned around and finally joined Fiona in bed. "We raised a pretty good son didn't we?" He asked laying down under the covers.

"Yep. And a pretty good daughter too. When we get back tomorrow she'll probably be strong enough to match Reck. A pair of pretty great kids." Fiona replied. She kissed Marshall goodnight and drifted to sleep.

AN: i couldn't help it. I just had to write the next chapter before i lost my mojo. Pretty epic right? You guys got a really great treat tonight. You're welcome :)


	33. So sorry

AN: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I give you guys permission to hurt and possibly kill me! I've been through some tough stuff lately. My dog died 5 days ago and I've been sad and quiet since then. Honestly, I'm the only one who is most effected by it. Even though i have a great time with friends who try to make me feel better, which helps a little, i eventually go back to being sad once i get home. So please forgive me and allow me some time to recover from losing my little buddy. He died at such a short age but old for his breed. :'( I MISS MY LITTLE BUDDY! I WANT MY BUDDY BACK!


	34. Returning

AN: I'm not dead! I felt bad that i kept you guys waiting for long. I've been busy. I was in a musical and I'm gonna be going on vacation in a few days. I still miss my little buddy but I'm able to accept it. I'm gonna get a little Christian-like for a second and say, i know he's watching over me with my old dog, Matty. Being my guardian angels making sure my life is going in the right path. If you haven't noticed, I've stopped with the side story of Marshall Lee and i. I figured I'd stop that since 1. It kind of got a bit boring 2. I want to focus more on the real story.

I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna do a sequel to this story. We've already gotten to the kids. So i don't know how to continue. Also i don't know where to end. I'm sure it will fly off my fingers somehow like it always does when writing my stories.

Now back to the story

"Is that teleporter done yet QB?" Marcy asked sitting on the table eating a peanut butter and chip sandwich.

"Just about done." QB replied messing with the wires inside the machine. "There. That should do it!" She added getting up and dusting off her hands.

"Great! Now we can finally go home and get our little girl back." Marshall cheered placing his arms around Fiona from behind her.

"Yeah! Let's get my twin back from evil grandma!" Reck growled playfully in a battle pose. Everyone giggled at Reck seeing his determination and eagerness.

"Hey Queen Bubblegum, thanks for helping us get back home. You're not as bad as Gumbutt..OUCH!..i mean Gumball back home." Marshall said during when Fiona elbowed him for making fun of gumball rubbing his arm.

"You're welcome. Hopefully we'll come to your world one day." QB replied

"Yeah. Your not so bad kid. Maybe not as cool as me, but cool none the less." Marcy said to Fiona lightly punching her arm.

"That's my opposite alright. Bombastically cool in every way." Marshall giggled

"And an airhead too." Fiona giggled looking up at Marshall

"Hope i can battle you again Fiona. You're the only one who can put up a good fight." Finn exclaimed

"Well i am your opposite after all." Fiona replied back

"Hey, thanks for saving me. With the Lich and all." Rebecca exclaimed looking at Reck

"You're welcome. You'd probably do the same for me." Reck replied smiling.

"Hope to see you again someday." Suddenly Rebecca kissed the ten year old's cheek. Everyone was wide eyed. But Reck was redder than a tomato.

"Uh, yeah...same here." Reck replied

"Woah sis! What the blubbins!?" Carlos yelled to his sister

"What? You'd probably do the same thing if you met your opposite!" Rebecca retaliated

"Ok i think it's time to go. thanks again everyone." Fiona giggled

Everyone gave last hug goodbyes and Marshall, Fiona, and Reck left through the transporter.

"Eh, got your first kiss on the cheek. Well done buddy." Marshall nudged Reck

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's basically me kissing me. " Reck replied in anger and annoyance

"Whatever pal." Marshall giggled

Once they got through back to Aaa, they immediately ran to the treehouse.

"I'm gonna call cake and get her to come. I haven't seen her in a while and we'll probably need the help." Fiona said grabbing her phone.

"Shouldn't you get flame king and rosy too?" Marshall asked while in the middle of drawing the face on the wall.

"Oh yeah! I'll definitely try to get them to come to." Fiona replied in realization

RING...RING...RING..

"Hey cake. Look, I'd love to catch up and tell you all about Ooo, but i need you to help me and Marshall get Celest back. Come asap." Fiona said into the phone

"Ok honey. I'll be over right away." Cake replied hanging up.

"Am i coming too?" Reck asked carrying the milk over to his dad.

"Of course kiddo. With your new powers we'll definitely need your help. Just try to be more careful this time." Marshall replied ruffling his hair. All of a sudden cake came in the door.

"Hey everybody. We getting my niece back or what?" Cake asked

"Yeah. I just tried to get FK and Rosy but it went to voicemail. Must be busy with their kingdom. I'm sure we'll be fine. I left a message saying if they ever got this while we were down there to come and help." Fiona replied.

"Alright. Let's do this. Wait, are you sure Rekalai should be coming?" Cake asked

"Trust me. He's got what it takes." Marshall chuckled throwing the carton in the drawn face.

The milk was absorbed into the white chalked face as the wall split in a large enough slit to walk through.

AN: I'm ending the chapter here because I'm doing my evil plan of suspension to the best part. :)


	35. Getting Celest

AN: Man i feel like school is coming faster than it should be for me. I go back on the 5th. I still gotta get done my stupid summer reading and math packet done. Which is why I've been so distant lately. I'm trying to get this 45 chapter book done with notes about the book. I haven't even started the math yet. It keeps booking my creativity.

Celest laid in her cell. Bruised, bleeding, and exhausted. She trained so much while her family was gone that she could even beat her own grandmother. She was able to turn into ferocious creatures, slice through thick steel, and fight like a master. But even though she'd finally reach her full potential, her grandmother felt like she still had more training to do.

"What's the plan honey?" Fiona whispered against the castle wall.

"Simple. Charge in, keep my mom away from Celest, free her, and get the glob out of here." Marshall answered.

"That plan may have some flaws in it." Cake said annoyed.

"Come on. Let's go." Marshall said leading them to the door.

-with Hannah-

"I think my granddaughter has had enough rest. It's time to get back to her training." Hannah said evily sitting in her throne.

BAM!

"Give me back my daughter you ugly trench!" Marshall screamed after Cake blasted the door open with Reck behind her as a giant bat.

"Marshall!? What is the meaning of this? I thought you were trapped in Ooo." Hannah asked standing up.

"Yeah, well we're back. And I've come for my little girl. The Lich is dead and there's no need for her training anymore." Marshall demanded.

"No. She's almost reached her full potential and I'm going to get her there. Even if it means with blood and bruises." Hannah retaliated.

With that, Reck became furious and stomped up to his grandmother. He looked so furious you could easily see fire in his eyes like in a split second he could rip her in half. Must have been the Vampire rage.

"Listen to me grandma. I've fought, and killed the Lich without any of your stupid training. My sister has been here being pushed, bruised, and hurt for no reason at all. Now, today is my birthday. And all i want for my birthday I'd to have my sister back. And I'm not leaving without my birthday present, grandma." Reck growled just a foot away from Hannah's face.

Everyone was wide eyed.

*holy Crap. I'm proud yet, slightly terrified* was all Fiona thought

*Remind me not to get that kid mad* cake thought

*that's my boy. Do your old man a favor and beat the stuff out of her.* Marshall thought with wide eyes and a smirk.

"You want to fight? Alright grandson. Let's fight!" Hannah replied changing into her monster form.

Her mouth formed sideways, her head began to look like, well,a giant butt(if you could give me a better way to compare her head to something better would be awesome), and her arms formed into many black slimy tentacles.

"You stay away from him!" Marshall yelled. He ran to his mother, pulled out his axe bass, and began to slice off her tentacles while Fiona popped her soul sacks with each punch and cake ties her feet together.

"Son, go get your sister. We'll hold her off." Marshall yelled to his son as he struggled to slice another tentacle.

"But i can't just leave you here." Reck yelled back holding Hannah down.

"Do as your told, Rekalai. I promise we'll be alright. Now go!" Fiona yelled as she dodged an energy blast.

Reck nodded and quickly exited the room down a long hallway of many doors.

"Celest! Celestia! Where are you!?" Reck called down the hallway. He quickly checked every room buy ended up with just emptiness. When he got to the last room at the end of the hall, he saw a fireplace, shelves of many books, and a comfy chair.

"UGH! Celest where are you!?" He yelled leaning against the fireplace. Somehow one of the bricks was a button, and Reck accidentally pushed it. He quickly stepped back to watch the fireplace split in two showing a staircase down into who knows where.

Reck leaned his ear to hear any sign of his sister. He heard faint moans and soft coughs. "CELEST! Don't worry I'm coming!" Reck yelled as he transformed into a bat and flew down the long staircase.

When he got to the bottom all he saw was one large cell that reached from one end of the room to the other, which was about 30 ft across. There was a small window on the other side of the bars along with a very weak Celestia.

"Don't worry sis. I'm getting you out of here." Reck flew between the bars to the other side and transformed back to his normal form. He kneeled beside Celest examining how hurt she was. She has cuts, bruises, scars, you name it she had it.

"R-Rekalai? Is that you?" Celest whispered turning her head slowly.

"Yeah. Don't worry Celest, I'm getting you out of here. Your birthday present this year is freedom. " Reck replied transforming into his giant bat form. He gently picked up Celest and burst through the ceiling back into the throne room.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Cake! I got Celest!" Reck yelled as they battled.

"Good job son. Let's get out of here." Marshall replied as he gave one last blow to Hannah's head knocking her out.

Reck changed back to his normal form again as Marshall took Celest in his arms and everyone began to run out of the Night-o-Sphere.

"She's going to be ok, right mom?" Reck asked with everyone stepping out of the portal.

"I'm not sure honey. But she's an Abadeer, she's a strong one." Fiona replied.

A few days later, Celest was getting better and healed. She would have been in there longer if not for her vampire powers. .

"How you feeling squirt?" Marshall asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"A little better. Now that I'm home." Celest replied looking around the room. She saw her mother, father, Reck, aunt cake, and even Charlie was there. "Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my Prince and princess. You two have done very well for yourselves. At such a young age too." Visit replied.

"We're not little anymore. We just turned ten." Reck replied pointing at himself.

"Oh you're still little. Just a little less little then last week." Marshall giggled ruffling his hair.

"And in honor of your heroic bravery," King gumball said walking in the room with Queen Cookie by his side.

"We and the kingdom would like to hold a celebration for your victory. " Queen Cookie added. "And invite the Vampire kingdom to join, as long as no one sucks the blood or color from any of our citizens or building. "

"Oh thank you Uncle Gumball. Thank you Aunt Cookie." Reck cheered getting up to hug them.

"We love you guys." Celest said getting up from her bed to hug her aunt and uncle.

"You're welcome kids." Gumball replied as him and his wife hugged the kids back.

"I'll be sure to tell the citizens of the restrictions." Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh and Charlie. Tell them, that if anyone doesn't follow gumbutt's rules, they get a year supply of blood." Marshall said before Charlie left.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!" Fiona whined slapping his shoulder.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." Marshall giggled.

"Ooo, can our opposites come to?" Reck asked cheerfully after Charlie left.

"Of course they can." Cookie replied happily.

I'm so sorry i haven't updated! I've got so much on my plate to finish within a week. I go back to school next week! I'm on vacation now until Friday. I can't really go in the ocean which breaks my heart so I'll probably be getting some stuff done. With school coming up I'll try my best to continue whenever i can. I would love ideas on how to end this and how a sequel should go. Love you guys


End file.
